Die Waechter des Schicksals
by Fizkic
Summary: Harrys Tochter in ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Voldemort taucht nach seiner Vertreibung wieder auf, und möchte nun endgültig die Potters vernichten.


Vorwort.

Titel : Die Wächter des Schicksals.

Genre : die nächste Generation.

Rating : ohne Altersbeschränkung

Disclaimer:

Alle Figuren, Handlungsorte und das gesamte Potter-Universum sind Eigentum von J.K.Rowling.

Alle anderen Personen / Handlungen gehören mir.

**Die Wächter des Schicksals**

Prolog

Voldemort ist nach dem Kampf mit Harry nicht tot, sondern; Ironie des Schicksals wieder beim Versuch die Potters zu töten fast gestorben. Ein weiteres Mal konnte er den Tod betrügen und sein Geist konnte vor dem endgültigen Durchgang durch den Bogen der Toten flüchten. Eine spezielle Gruppe von Auroren unter der Leitung von Harry Potter die aus dem ehemaligen Orden des Phönix hervorging konnte ihn bisher erfolgreich daran hindern wieder seine Macht zu mehren, oder gar wieder an einen Körper zu gelangen. Das ist jetzt fast zehn Jahre her und im Hause der Potters hat sich einiges getan.1.Ankunft in Hogwarts

„Fräulein Lily Hermine Potter! Sofort aufstehen, marsch!" Streng klang die Stimme ihrer Mutter durch die weiche Bettdecke. Warum musste sie auch immer so schreien. Müde drehte sie sich um und wollte weiterschlafen, als es an ihrer Zimmertür laut klopfte. „Wenn du in 5 Minuten nicht unten bist, dann bringe ich dich nackt zum Hogwarts Express. Hast du gehört?" Nackt zum Hogwarts Express? Das gäbe eine schöne Show, dachte Lily amüsiert bei sich. Plötzlich schreckte sie hoch und schrie „HOGWARTS?"

Oh je, heute ging der Zug zu ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Wie sollte sie das nur schaffen. Sie wohnten zwar in der nähe von London, etwas außerhalb auf dem Land, doch der Zug ging schon um 11 Uhr. Wie spät war es eigentlich fragte sie sich selbst und sah auf ihre Uhr. „Was schon 9?" schrie sie zu ihrer Mutter zu, die sich in der Küche befand. „Warum hast du mich nicht früher geweckt? Das reicht doch nie und nimmer!" „Wenn du weiter so trödelst, dann sicher nicht, und außerdem hab ich dich schon vor einer Stunde geweckt! Was kann ich dafür, wenn du nicht aufstehst!" kam die Antwort von unten.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Lily frisch gerichtet und angezogen in der Küche. „Na also, geht doch" meinte ihre Mutter nur. „Kommt Papa auch mit zum Bahnhof?" fragte Lily währen sie sich das Frühstück richtete. „Ich hoffe doch" meinte Hermine nur. „Dein Vater hat sich extra frei genommen um dich zu verabschieden. Er wollte uns mit dem Auto zum Bahnhof bringen". „Oh nö, Auto fahren ist langweilig. Können wir nicht lieber mit Flohpulver reisen?" „Ich hab's doch schon ein paar Mal gesagt. Mit deinem ganzen Gepäck wäre es mit Flohpulver viel zu umständlich. Und jetzt gib Ruhe." „Hoffentlich ist Harry pünktlich mit dem Auto" dachte Hermine laut. „Paps ist immer pünktlich", grinste Lily und ihre Mutter musste zurück grinsen.

„Hast du Zusel schon versorgt? Du weist, das es eine lange Zugfahrt wird und junge Kneazle brauchen viel Bewegung?" fragte ihre Mutter.

„Ja, Ja, hab ich schon", erwiderte Lily gelangweilt. „Ich hol schon mal meine Sachen runter."

Um 10 Uhr hörte sie das Auto in der Einfahrt. „Paps ist da" rief sie ihrer Mutter zu „komm mach schnell."

Sie luden den Koffer in den Kofferraum und verstauten Zusel neben Lily auf dem Rücksitz.

Die Fahrt war ereignislos und sie kamen pünktlich am Bahnhof an. Den Trick mit dem Gleis 9 ¾ kannte Lily schon von den vielen Erzählungen ihrer Eltern, und außerdem schienen ihre Eltern viel aufgeregter als sie.

Ihr Vater verstaute ihre Sachen auf einen Gepäckwagen und ihre Mutter ging mit ihr schon zur Absperrung vor. In einem unbeobachteten Augenblick lehnten sie sich an die Wand zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10 und schwups waren sie auf Gleis 9 ¾.

Die Lock sah schon beeindruckend aus. So eine alte Dampflok hatte sie bisher nur im Museum mit ihren Eltern gesehen. Da kam auch schon ihr Vater durch die Absperrung. Er wäre beinahe in sie rein gerannt, wenn sie nicht schnell einen Schritt zur Seite gemacht hätte. Komisch er rennt immer noch durch die Absperrung, wie zu seiner Schulzeit dachte sie, so hatte er es ihr zumindest erzählt.

Auf dem Bahngleis herrschte reges treiben. In der Gegend in der sie wohnten waren sie die einzigen Magischen Leute, und so erwartete Lily nicht, dass sie jemanden kennen würde. Doch eine menge Leute scheinen ihren Vater zu kennen. Ist ja klar, nach dem was damals mit Voldemort passiert war dachte Lily. Mum und Dad hatten ihr alles erzählt als sie alt genug dafür war. Er hatte sich wohl langsam daran gewöhnt, dass ihn immer alle anstarrten, aber sie selbst mochte das ganz und gar nicht. Gut das sie hier niemand kannte.

Lily schnappte sich Zusel und suchte ein freies Abteil ganz am Ende des Zuges. Ihr Vater brachte wenig später den Koffer und gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss. Lilys Mutter kam auch noch und ermahnte sie fleißig zu sein und bald zu schreiben. Dann gab auch sie ihr einen Kuss und beide gingen wieder auf den Bahnsteig zurück. Lily schob das Fenster auf um ihnen noch nach zu winken. Komisch, das erste mal so lange ohne ihre Eltern. Sie waren eigentlich immer zusammen.

Da Zauberer auf keine Muggelschule gehen, hatte ihre Mutter ihr alles beigebracht, was nötig war. Und ihr Vater hatte ihr viele Zauberereien gezeigt. Er meinte immer, wie gut sie es hätte, dass sie schon zaubern darf. Zu seiner Zeit durften Schüler nur in der Schule zaubern und dann auch nur im Unterricht. Lily war gespannt, wie die Schule so wäre. Sie hatte noch nie mit so vielen Kindern zusammen gelernt. Die Bibliothek soll ein Traum sein, hat ihre Mutter immer geschwärmt. Sie würde es ja sehn.

Der Zug fuhr schon eine Weile als die Schiebetür zu Lilys Abteil geöffnet wurde.

„Ist hier noch frei" fragte ein blonder Junge schüchtern.

„Siehst du doch" meinte sie vorlaut.

Er zuckte zusammen und meinte geknickt „Ich meinte ja nur, vielleicht ist ja besetzt"

„Nö alles frei" lachte Lily ihn an. So ermutigt setzte er sich ihr gegenüber.

„Hi, ich bin Raul" Stellte der Junge sich vor.

„Ich heiß Lily mit y am Ende" Antwortete Lily

„Ach ja?" Schweigend sah Raul zum Fenster raus. Die Tür ging schon wieder auf und Lily wollte schon maulen, dass es hier schlimmer als auf einem Bahnhof zuginge als Raul meinte

„Hallo Anna" und zu Lily sagte er dann: „Das ist Anna, meine Cousine."

„Hi Anna ich bin Lily" erwiderte Lily nur „Setz dich doch zu uns."

Lily war froh wenigstens noch ein Mädchen im Abteil zu haben. Raul war nicht gerade gesprächig. Doch mit Anna konnte sie sich richtig gut unterhalten.

„Ich möchte nach Gryffindor" meinte auf einmal Anna. „und du?"

„Gryffindor wäre toll. Mein Vater hat gesagt, dass man mit dem sprechenden Hut reden kann. Manchmal erfüllt er einen dann den Wunsch. Mum sollte eigentlich nach Ravenclaw und Paps nach Slytherin, doch beide wollten nach Gryffindor und haben den Hut überredet."

„Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass man mit dem Hut reden kann. Mein Vater und meine Mutter sind einfach so nach Gryffindor gekommen. Alle aus unserer Familie sind nach Gryffindor gekommen. Ich hab mir da noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht." erwiderte Anna.

„Meine Mutter ist aus Ravenclaw" erklärte Raul plötzlich. „Ravenclaw ist auch nicht schlecht."

„Stimmt " meinte Anna „doch aufregender ist es in Gryffindor."

„Mein Dad ist in Gryffindor gewesen", verteidigte sich Raul gleich.

Es wurde doch noch eine ganz lustige Zugfahrt. Die Hexe mit den Süßigkeiten, von der Lilys Vater erzählt hatte kam vorbei und sie holte sich gleich einen ganzen Vorrat.

„Was machst du denn damit?" fragte Anna gleich. „Nachher gibt es doch noch ein Festessen."

„Die sind für schlechte Zeiten" sagte Lily lachend.

Es wurde schon dunkel als der Zug endlich langsamer wurde. Eine Stimme hallte durch den Zug: „In fünf Minuten kommen wir in Hogwarts an. Bitte lassen Sie ihr Gepäck im Zug, es wird für Sie zur Schule gebracht!" Sie zogen ihre langen schwarzen Umhänge an und verließen das Abteil.

Draußen auf dem Bahnsteig war es schon völlig dunkel. Hagrid rief wie immer: „Erstklässler zu mir!" und die eingeschüchterten Neulinge fuhren mit den inzwischen berühmten Booten zum unterirdischen Hafen im Schloss. Hagrid brachte die neuen Schüler in die Eingangshalle, wo er sie einem älteren Professor übergab.

„Die neuen Schüler Professor Lupin." kam es donnernd von Hagrid. Professor Lupin führte sie in einen Nebenraum, in dem sie auf die Zeremonie warten sollten.

Dann war es soweit, und sie wurden von Lupin in die große Halle geführt. Auf einem Schemel lag ein alter geflickter Zaubererhut. Als alle versammelt waren begann der Hut mit seinem Gedicht.

Lily wollte eigentlich nur das es vorbei geht und sie endlich ins Bett kann. Die Zugfahrt war doch ziemlich anstrengend gewesen.

Professor Lupin riss sie aus ihren Gedanken „Ich rufe jetzt jeden mit Namen auf, und ihr setzt dann den sprechenden Hut auf. Der verkündet dann in welches Haus ihr kommt"

Und er entrollte ein langes Pergament. Lily hörte nur mit einem Ohr hin. Bis Potter käme würde es noch ein wenig dauern.

„Anna Longbottom!" rief der Professor und Anna eilte zum Hut. „Gryffindor" rief der Hut, kaum das Anna ihn aufgesetzt hatte.

Vielleicht konnte sie den Hut ja auch überreden sie nach Gryffindor zu schicken wie ihre Eltern es schon getan hatten dacht sich Lily. Dann käme sie vielleicht mit Anna in einen gemeinsamen Schlafsaal.

„Lily Potter!" rief auf einmal Professor Lupin. Sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken. Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkte wie still es auf einmal in der Halle geworden ist. Schnell schritt sie auf den Stuhl zu und setzte sich den Hut auf. Sie wollte schon anfangen mit dem Hut zu diskutieren, als dieser

„Lass es, du kommst ja sowieso nach –Gryffindor-" sagte und das letzte Wort rief er dabei laut in die Halle. Der Lärm in der Halle setzte wieder ein und sie sah sich das Lehrerkollegium an.

Da war die Schulleiterin Professorin McGonagall. Sie saß in der Mitte. Links neben ihr ein junger Professor mit roten Haaren. Rechts von ihr saß ein sehr kleiner Professor. Ihr Blick glitt die Tafel entlang und blieb auf Hagrid haften. Ja Hagrid kannte sie schon. Ihr Vater ist gut mit ihm befreundet, und er war früher oft bei ihnen zu Hause auf Besuch gewesen. Neben Hagrid saß ein alter, ganz in schwarz gekleideter Lehrer. Das muss wohl Professor Snape sein, dachte sich Lily. Ihre Mutter hatte schon viel von ihm erzählt. In seinem Fach Zaubertränke musste er ein wahres Genie sein. Doch hatte er ihren Vater nicht ausstehen können. Trotzdem hatten die Noten damals gereicht, so dass ihr Vater Auror werden konnte.

Professor Lupin rief „Raul Weasley" und Lily sah überrascht zum Stuhl mit dem Hut.

Auch den Namen kannte sie. Ihre Eltern waren mal gut mit einem Weasley befreundet, bis es zu einem dummen Streit kam. Eigentlich war niemand Schuld, hatte ihre Mutter immer wieder bekräftigt, doch von da an gingen ihre Wege auseinander. Ob Raul mit diesem Weasley verwandt war? Das würde sie demnächst in einem Brief an ihre Eltern fragen können.

Doch jetzt war erstmal das Festessen angesagt. Es war ein köstliches Festmahl mit nur allen erdenklichen Speisen. Lily aß soviel das sie meinte sie müsse gleich platzen.

Müde stiefelten sie nach dem Essen den Vertrauensschülern von Gryffindor hinterher, welche sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses bringen sollten. Von dort gelangte man dann in die Schlafsäle für die Mädchen und die Jungs. Anna kam tatsächlich zu Lily ins Zimmer und diese konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen.

Wo war eigentlich Raul hingekommen. Sie hatte gar nicht mehr aufgepasst. Sie würde es Morgen schon rausbekommen. Jetzt war sie erst mal müde. Schnell zogen sie ihre Nachthemden an und schlüpften in ihre riesigen Himmelbetten.

„Schön das wir zusammen sind" flüsterte Anna herüber. „Träum was schönes, du weißt ja, dass der erste Traum in einem neuen Bett in Erfüllung geht."

„Ja ich weiß" flüsterte Lily zurück. „Gute Nacht!"

2. Der erst Schultag 

Lily wurde früh von Anna geweckt. „Mach schnell. Ich will noch vor den Jungs unten beim Frühstück sein."

„Wieso das denn?" fragte Lily ganz verschlafen.

„Dann können wir uns das Schloss noch vor dem Unterricht in Ruhe anschauen.

„Du Anna, wo ist eigentlich Raul hingekommen? Ich hab gestern nicht mehr so richtig aufgepasst."

„Nach Gryffindor natürlich, wohin denn sonst. Sein Vater wäre bestimmt sauer wenn nicht."

„Wieso sein Vater" fragte Lily nach.

„Ja weil doch unser Onkel hier Lehrer für Verwandlungen ist, und Hauslehrer von Gryffindor", antwortete Anna.

„Euer Onkel ist hier Lehrer? Das muss ja schrecklich sein!" warf Lily ein.

„Ach es geht so, ich denke er ist OK. Bei uns Zuhause ist er immer ganz lustig", erklärte Anna. „Doch jetzt lass uns gehen."

Die große Halle war fast noch leer. Nur ein paar wenige Schüler waren schon so früh aufgestanden, aber am Ende der Lehrertafel saß ein sehr alter Mann. Er hatte einen langen weißen Bart, eine sehr lange und krumme Nase und eine Brille mit halbmondförmigen Gläsern.

Als die Mädchen die Halle betraten sah er von seinem Essen auf und winkte sie zu sich.

„Hallo Lily, hallo Anna. Schon so früh auf?"

„Ja wir wollten uns vor dem Unterricht noch ein wenig das Schloss anschauen", antwortete Anna.

„Mein Gott Lily bist du groß geworden. Zehn Jahre ist es nun schon her, dass ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Ach übrigens dein Vater schuldet mir noch eine Partie Snape explodiert. Wie gefällt euch mein Schloss?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Es ist riesig!" antworteten beide wie in Chor. „Aber was meinen Sie mit ihr Schloss?"

„Ach Kinder, wisst ihr, ich habe fast mein ganzes Leben hier verbracht, da verfällt man schon manch mal in den Wahn, dass einem das alles hier gehört. Aber da wir gerade dabei sind. Lily ich hab da etwas für dich. Kannst du mich nach der Schule auf einen Tee besuchen kommen? Wir können dann über deinen ersten Schultag plaudern."

„Gerne, kann Anna auch mit kommen, und wo wohnen Sie denn jetzt?" fragte die Angesprochene.

„Natürlich kann deine Freundin auch mitkommen, ich schicke euch nachher einfach Fawkes, er bringt euch dann zu mir. So und nun solltet ihr euch beeilen, wenn ihr vor dem Unterricht noch frühstücken wollt."

Die Mädchen hatten gar nicht gemerkt, wie spät es schon war, und so beeilten sie sich mit dem Frühstück. Inzwischen war Professor Weasley durch die Reihen gegangen und verteilte die Stundenpläne für die Erstklässler.

„Oh schau mal, wir haben heute bloß bis Mittags Schule das ist ja toll" freute sich Anna. So machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Verwandlungen bei Professor Weasley. Raul war schon im Klassenzimmer und hatte zwei Plätze für sie freigehalten.

„Mensch Raul, warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass dein Onkel hier Lehrer ist?" wollte Lily gleich wissen, doch bekam sie keine Antwort, da gerade Professor Weasley das Klassenzimmer betrat. Sie begannen mit einfachen Verwandlungen wie z.B. Streichhölzer in Nadeln zu verwandeln. Für Lily war das eine Kleinigkeit. Sie wollte lieber mit größeren Sachen anfangen, doch ging es den anderen Schülern nicht so leicht von der Hand wie ihr.

Professor Weasley war äußerst korrekt, und sein Unterricht wirkte etwas steif. Lily fragte sich, wie er daheim wohl lustiger sein soll, konnte es sich aber nicht so recht vorstellen. Die Stunde verging viel zu langsam, und am Ende hatte sie ein ganzes Nadelkissen mit Nadeln gefüllt. Raul sah sie bewundernd an. Er hatte gerade einmal zwei Nadeln fertig gebracht. Doch war das schon mehr als die meisten anderen geschafft hatten.

Nach der Pause ging es auch schon weiter mit Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick, und dann hatten sie Mittagspause. Lily fragte sich, wann sie das erste Mal Zaubertränke hatten, und musste mit einem Blick auf ihren Stundenplan feststellen, das die erste Unterrichtsstunde erst Mitte der Woche stattfand. Leicht enttäuscht steckte sie den Stundenplan wieder in ihre Tasche, auf dieses Fach war sie am meisten gespannt.

Ein plötzliches Rauschen kündigte die Ankunft der Posteulen an. Viele Schüler bekamen Sachen nachgeliefert, die sie zu hause vergessen hatten. Lily erinnerte sich daran, das sie versprochen hatte ihren Eltern zu schreiben. Das würde sie gleich nach dem Besuch bei Professor Dumbledore erledigen.

„Hey Anna" rief Lily plötzlich. „Weißt du wo wir Professor Dumbledore finden?"

Anna sah Lily ratlos an. „Keine Ahnung. Er hat gesagt, dass er uns Fawkes schickt-…" „… -doch wann und wo er uns finden kann haben wir ihm doch gar nicht gesagt", beendete Anna den Satz als eine Stichflamme die beiden Mädchen aufschrecken ließ.

Inmitten des Feuers materialisierte ein wunderschöner, großer, roter Vogel.

„Bist du Fawkes?" fragte Lily.

Der Vogel begann leise zu singen und deutete ihnen mit einem Kopfnicken zu ihm zu folgen. Zielsicher führte er sie zu einem Portrait, welches sich ohne Passwort bei ihrer Ankunft öffnete. Dies war der Eingang zu Dumbledores privaten Gemächern.

„Hallo ihr beiden, Fawkes braucht kein Passwort um hier hereinzukommen", beantwortete Dumbledore ihre fragenden Gesichter richtig deutend. „Aber setzt euch!" und er zeichnete mit seinem Zauberstab zwei gemütliche Sessel in die Luft, wo diese sofort Gestalt annahmen. „Möbel zeichnen war schon immer meine Spezialität. Möchtet ihr vielleicht Tee und Kekse?"

„Ja gerne!" antworteten die Mädchen schüchtern. Selbst Lily, welche sonst eine große Klappe hatte blieb ungewöhnlich stumm.

„Na, wie war euer erster Schultag?" durchbrach Dumbledore das Schweigen, und so langsam entwickelte sich ein lebhaftes Gespräch.

Sie erzählten von ihren Erfolgen in Verwandlungen, und Lily meinte das Professor Weasley ziemlich langweilig sei. Dumbledore musste bei dem Gedanken an Percy lachen.

„Ja nach den schlechten Erfahrungen damals im Ministerium ist er sehr viel ruhiger geworden, nicht mehr so Pflichtversessen und strebsam. Manche, und vor allem Schüler, mögen das wohl als langweilig interpretieren." Führte Dumbledore aus.

So ging es noch lange fort, bis Anna mit einen Blick auf ihre Uhr meinte „Oh schon so spät? Wenn wir noch Abendessen wollen, sollten wir uns aber beeilen."

Die Mädchen wollten sich schon auf den Weg machen, als Dumbledore meinte

„Lily, komm mal her. Ich wollte dir noch etwas geben. Solange Voldemort nicht endgültig besiegt ist werden immer wieder schwere Zeiten folgen. Ich denke, dann kann dir dies hier noch sehr nützlich sein. Dies ist der Zauberstab deiner Großmutter und diese Phiole enthält einen Trank den sie selbst gebraut hat, der alle Wunden heilt, und der die, die dem Tode nahe sind wieder belebt. Ich habe deinem Vater zwar alle mir zur Aufbewahrung anvertrauten Gegenstände seines Vaters, also deines Großvaters schon gegeben. Doch die Gegenstände seiner Mutter sind ausschließlich den weiblichen Mitgliedern der Familie vorbehalten. Deine Mutter ist natürlich keine geborene Potter, und somit standen ihr diese Gegenstände nicht zu. Deshalb gebe ich sie nun dir. Benutze sie weise, vor allem den Trank, denn er kann nicht nachgebraut werden. Das Rezept ging beim Tod deiner Großeltern verloren. Überlege genau, wem du ihn gibst."

Dumbledore holte tief Luft und meinte dann mit deutlich entspannterem Gesicht

„Aber genug düsterer Vorahnungen. Ich hab gehört, dass dein Vater Voldemort gut in Schach hält. Und solange ihm das weiterhin gelingt, werden wir wohl die friedlichste Zeit haben, die die Zaubererwelt je erlebt hat." Mit einem Lächeln öffnete er die Tür und begleitet die beiden zum Abendessen hinunter.

3. Rätselhafte Träume 

Lily schlief unruhig. Sie wurde wieder einmal von diesen seltsamen Träumen gequält. Eine Frau mittleren alters rief ständig ihren Namen. Sie solle vorsichtig sein, und sich verstecken. Voldemort sei stark geworden, und sie müsse die Familie schützen. Doch wie sollte sie mit ihren elf Jahren die Familie beschützen, und wieso ist Voldemort wieder stark geworden. Ihr Vater und seine Leute leisteten schon seit ihrer Geburt gute Arbeit und konnten schlimmes verhindern. Doch die Träume wurden immer häufiger und intensiver.

Schon daheim hatte es angefangen, so etwa zwei Wochen vor ihrer Einschulung. Damals, als der Brief aus Hogwarts gekommen war. Die letzte Nacht dann war es plötzlich anders. Lily war es, als gäbe es einen Ruck, und sie stand plötzlich der Frau gegenüber.

„Wer bist denn du?" fragte die Fremde freundlich.

„Ich bin Lily! Doch warum kann ich mich jetzt mit dir unterhalten, ich hab doch sonst nur von dir geträumt?" antwortete Lily.

„Du bist Lily? Aber ich kenn dich nicht, obwohl, eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit ist da. Wie alt bist du, und wer sind deine Eltern?" drängte die Frau.

„Ich bin elf, und meine Eltern sind Harry und Hermine Potter, doch wer bist du?" war Lily nun neugierig geworden.

„Harry… lass mich nachdenken. Harry heißt der Sohn meiner Tochter Lili, dann bist du meine Urenkelin. Mein Gott wie die Zeit vergeht. Man merkt es hier halt nicht so", grübelte die Frau in Gedanken versunken. „Ach ja, ich bin Agnes Eavens, deine Urgroßmutter!"

„Oh, wie kommst du hier her? Oder wo bin ich hier?" fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Das ist nicht so leicht zu erklären" erwiderte Agnes mit einem Lächeln. „Genau genommen liegst du noch in deinem Bett. Doch wir haben die Möglichkeit in die Träume derjenigen zu dringen, die Hilfe benötigen."

„Wer seid ihr?" fragte Lily sehr interessiert.

„Wir sind die Wächter des Schicksals. Oder auch die Wächter der Zukunft, ganz wie du willst", antwortet ihre Urgroßmutter.

„Soll das heißen, dass es das Schicksal wirklich gibt? Das alles vorbestimmt ist, dass alles was ich tue vorhergesagt ist? Dass ich keine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann? Das wäre ja furchtbar!" entgegnete Lily traurig.

„Nur Mut. Ganz so ist es nicht. Der Lauf der Geschichte ist vorbestimmt, doch wie dieser erreicht wird nicht. Deshalb gibt es zwar Wahrsagen, und Prophezeiungen, doch sind diese, wie Firenze deinem Vater schon gelehrt hat, sehr vage und schwer zu deuten. Der Weg zu der vorbestimmten Zukunft ist variabel. Voldemort hat diesen Weg stark, wie soll ich sagen, verbogen. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, so etwas nicht zuzulassen und entgegenzuwirken. Wir können auserwählten Personen Hinweise geben, und mit Kräften ausstatten, um dem Einhalt zu gebieten."

Lily folgte gespannt den Ausführungen Agnes. „Dann bin ich sozusagen auserwählt? Was hab ich zu tun?" entgegnete sie voller Tatendrang.

„Erst mal nicht viel. Fürs Erste habe ich nur eine Warnung und einen Rat für dich. Sieh dich vor, ein alter Widersacher der Familie plant heimtückisches. Er möchte dich in die Hände Voldemorts locken. Gute Freunde sind das wichtigste auf deinem Weg. Hüte die Freundschaften, wie deinen Augapfel. Sie werden dir eher als du denkst das Leben retten. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist werde ich dich wieder aufsuchen. Dann erfährst du mehr. Doch jetzt schlaf mein Kind, du wirst es brauchen."

Es gab einen Ruck, und Lily befand sich plötzlich auf einer wunderschönen Blumenwiese und die herrlichsten Fabelwesen spielten mit ihr. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Sie träumte friedlich bis zum Morgen.

Sie wurde unsanft von einem Kissen geweckt, welches den Weg mitten in ihr Gesicht gefunden hatte.

„Oh nö!" stöhnte Lily. „Ich hab gerade so schön geträumt. Lass mich schlafen, es ist doch Samstag..."

„Nichts da", protestierte Anna „Raul und ich wollen hinaus, die Ländereien anschauen und Raul möchte unbedingt, dass du mit kommst."

Schnell zog sich Lily an und folge Anna hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Raul wartete schon ungeduldig auf die beiden Mädchen. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter, vorbei an der großen Halle und hinaus durch das schwere Eichentor auf die Ländereien.

Der verbotene Wald war wie der Name schon sagte für alle Schüler verboten, doch es konnte ja nicht schaden, wenn man mal in der Nähe nachsah. So gingen die drei auf den Wald zu und beachteten nicht die Gestalt, welche ihnen langsam folgte. Lilys Vater, so erzählte er, war früher öfters im verbotenen Wald gelandet. Doch auch Rauls Vater hatte schaurige Geschichten von dem Wald erzählt. So berichtete Raul von einer riesigen Spinne, welche seinen Vater fast verspeist hätte. Raul hatte keine Angst vor Spinnen und er hätte sich das sagenhafte Monster gerne mal näher angesehen, doch Anna war dagegen.

Sie meinte, dass sie nicht schon in der ersten Woche Ärger haben wolle. Lily fand das schade, gab aber ihrer Freundin nach. Ein Rascheln ließ die Drei zusammenfahren. Etwas war da am Waldrand, und wie es schien, würde es wohl auch den Wald verlassen, wenn es nur lohnende Beute witterte. Tatsächlich sprang plötzlich ein Mantikor aus der Deckung des Waldes hervor, bereit sich auf die Kinder zu stürzen. Raul schob sich mit erhobenen Händen vor die Mädchen um sie zu beschützen.

4. Hogwarts Ländereien und Hagrids Hütte. 

Der Mantikor stürzte sich sogleich auf Raul, um ihn zu zerfleischen, als er von einem riesigen Mann bei den Klauen gepackt wurde. Hagrid schleuderte das Biest über seinen Kopf zurück in den Wald. „Bleib besser dort wo du hingehörst!" rief er dem Tier nach. Lily und Anna waren ganz starr vor Schreck. „Na ihr Drei. Ihr solltet euch nicht so nah an den Wald wagen. Haben eure Eltern nicht genug davon erzählt? Na jetzt kommt erst mal mit." Mit diesen Worten führte er die Kinder zu seiner Hütte.

Lily staunte nicht schlecht. Hagrid war zwar oft bei ihnen zu besuch gewesen, doch bei ihm war sie noch nie. Sie dachte immer, das Hagrid und ihre Eltern übertreiben würden, denn als Kind muss einem alles immer größer erscheinen, doch hier war wirklich alles riesig. Auf den gemütlichen Stühlen hatten sie gut zu zweit Platz, und sie reichten mit dem Kopf am Tisch kaum zur Tischkante. Deshalb setzten sich die drei gleich auf das Bett, welches mit einer riesigen Flickendecke abgedeckt war. „Schön dass ihr den Weg zu einem alten Mann gefunden habt. Doch solltet ihr wirklich vorsichtiger sein. Die Kreaturen im Wald sind gereizter denn je. Irgendetwas geht hier nicht normal zu, so als ob sie glauben, dass sie den Wald bald verlassen können. Voldemort plant etwas, die Monster spüren es. Ich muss wirklich mal mit deinem Vater reden. Wie geht es ihm denn Lily?"

„Oh, ich hab noch gar nicht nach hause geschrieben", meinte Lily betreten. Der Nachmittag verlief lustig, und Hagrid zeigte den dreien seinen kleinen Garten, in dem schon wieder Kürbisse in der Größe von Findlingen wuchsen.

Sie lachten und redeten den ganzen Nachmittag. Als es langsam dunkel wurde beschlossen die Drei zum Schloss zurückzukehren. Hagrid begleitete die Kinder bis zum Schlosstor, damit sie nicht wieder in die Nähe des Waldes gelangten. Lily wollte endlich ihren Eltern schreiben, und hatte so einige Fragen. Anna wollte keinen Ärger und Raul war mal wieder sehr ruhig. Am Schlossportal angekommen wurden sie von einer dunklen Gestalt angesprochen. „Hey, du, bist du nicht die Potter, und du, dieser Weasley? Mein Vater hat mich schon vor euch gewarnt. Doch ich hab keine Angst vor euch drei Angsthasen. Ihr habt wohl diesen volltrotteligen Halbriesen gebraucht um gegen einen kleinen Mantikor zu kämpfen. Mein Vater wird sich kranklachen, wenn ich ihm das schreibe", schloss der Junge lachend. „Ach halt's Maul. Ich weiß zwar nicht wer du bist, aber du bist in Slytherin. Dort sind doch alle Aufschneider, oder?" erwiderte Lily. „Ich bin Niclas Malfoy, und wer hier mehr Mut hat, das werden wir ja noch sehen, dein Großcousin hat mir jedenfalls einiges von dir erzählt. Große Klappe und nichts dahinter, wie bei deinem Vater", grinste der fremde Junge. „Woher will Balthasar das wissen? Ich hab ihn seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gesehen. Der hat doch keine Ahnung." Und mit diesen Worten schritten sie durch das Tor in die Eingangshalle.

„Du hast einen Großcousin?" fragte auf einmal Anna auf dem Weg nach oben in den Gryffindor Turm. „Ja, er heißt Balthasar. Er ist der Sohn vom Cousin meines Vaters. Mein Vater ist nach dem Tod meiner Großeltern bei seiner Tante groß geworden, Muggel, der übelsten Sorte. Haben alles verabscheut, was mit Magie zu tun hatte. War ein ziemlicher Schock für die Familie, als sie erfuhren, dass ihr Sohn ein magisches Kind hat. Wir reden nicht viel über sie, und besuchen sie noch weniger. Ich hab ihn ewig nicht mehr gesehen und wusste nicht mal, dass er jetzt auch in Hogwarts ist", erklärte Lily ihren Freunden.

„Hast du gewusst, dass er in Slytherin ist?" fragte nun Raul nach.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich nicht einmal wusste, dass er überhaupt in Hogwarts ist", erwiderte Lily ärgerlich. Das war noch so ein Ding, das sie ihre Eltern im Brief fragen sollte. Die Drei hatten keinen Hunger mehr, da sie bei Hagrid gut mit Süßigkeiten versorgt wurden und Raul war müde und ging sofort in den Schlafsaal hinauf. Anna setzte sich an einen freien Tisch und begann mit den Hausaufgaben.

Lily hatte alle ihre Aufgaben schon vor einer Ewigkeit erledigt, und so beschloss sie die Zeit zu nutzen und einen Brief an ihre Eltern zu schreiben.

_Hi Mum, Hi Dad! _

_  
__Ich weiß, ich habe versprochen gleich zu schreiben, doch ist so viel geschehen, das ich einfach keine Zeit zum schreiben hatte. Es ist hier wirklich toll. Der Unterricht ist leicht, und ich bin immer die Beste. Es wird mir manchmal richtig langweilig. Gut das ich schon Freunde gefunden habe, sonst wäre es hier wirklich unerträglich langweilig. Ach ja, ich habe Professor Dumbledore kennen gelernt. Er ist jetzt im Ruhestand, und er hat mir ein tolles Geschenk gemacht. Doch das zeige ich euch in den Ferien. Dann wollte ich noch sagen, ratet mal wer noch hier ist. Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, doch es ist dieser dämliche Balthasar von den Dursleys. Er ist in Slytherin. Ach ja, einer von denen hat mich schon angemacht, doch meine Freunde haben toll zu mir gehalten. Jetzt hab ich schon so viel über meine Freunde geschrieben, und noch gar nicht erzählt wer sie sind. Also, da währe Anna, sie ist mit mir in einem Schlafsaal. Und dann ist da noch Raul, ihr Cousin. Er ist ein bisschen schüchtern, aber ansonsten ganz süß. Er hat uns schon vor einem Mantikor gerettet, der uns am Rande des verbotenen Waldes angegriffen hat. Und dann war noch Hagrid da. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Raul so mutig ist, na ja, er ist ja nicht um sonst in Gryffindor. Apropos Gryffindor. Natürlich bin ich auch in Gryffindor. Hab nicht mal mit dem alten Hut diskutieren müssen. Der war sich gleich sicher. Dann ist da noch etwas Merkwürdiges gewesen, doch das möchte ich euch lieber selber sagen und nicht in einem Brief schreiben. Die Lehrer sind alle irgendwie krass drauf. Professor Snape kann ganz schön schaurig sein, und manchmal denke ich er mag mich nicht. Professor Weasley ist irgendwie langweilig, doch Professor Bins ist noch schlimmer, obwohl ich nichts über Professor Weasley sagen darf, sonst sind Anna und Raul sauer. Er ist nämlich ihr Onkel. So jetzt tut mir die Hand vom vielen schreiben weh, und Anna ist auch gerade mit den Hausaufgaben fertig (hab meine schon längst fertig). Schöne Grüße noch von Professor Dumbledore und von Hagrid. __  
_

_Hab euch lieb _

_Lily __  
_  
Sie faltete den Brief zusammen und wollte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei machen, als Anna sie aufhielt. „Bist du verrückt? Schau mal wie spät es ist. Du legst es aber mit aller Gewalt drauf an Ärger zu bekommen, oder?" Natürlich hatte Anna Recht, und der Brief musste bis morgen warten. Sie beschlossen auch zu Bett zu gehen, um fit für den Sonntag zu sein. Dann würden sie weiter das Schulgelände und den See erkunden.

Am nächsten Morgen schlief Anna noch und Lily beschloss alleine zum Frühstück zu gehen. Am Eingang zu großen Halle stieß sie mit einem Jungen zusammen, der sie rüde anpflaumte „Kannst du nicht aufpassen? Klar eine Gryffindor, die sind immer was Besseres." Doch dann verstummte er. „Du bist es Lily? So sieht man sich nach so langer Zeit wieder." Lily stutzte. Woher sollte sie den Jungen kennen? Sie hatte sonst nichts mit Slytherin zu tun. „Ich bin Balthasar", beantwortete er ihr Fragezeichen, welches grell leuchtend in ihrem Gesicht erschien. „Mein Freund Niclas hat schon von dir erzählt."

„Man hast du dich verändert, leider nicht zum besseren. Ich hoffe doch dieser Niclas hat nur Gutes gesagt?" erwiderte Lily schnippisch. „Und jetzt lass mich durch, ich habe Hunger" damit ließ sie ihn einfach stehen und schritt auf den Gryffindor Tisch zu. Doch sie beobachtete Balthasar wie er zu seinem Freund ging und mit ihm redete. Daraufhin blickte dieser Niclas zu ihr herüber. Lily schnitt eine Grimasse zurück, worauf dieser amüsiert lachte. Eigentlich waren die Jungs aus Slytherin doch gar nicht so schlimm, dachte sich Lily und richtete sich einen Toast.

Endlich trudelte auch Anna ein und Lily erzählte ihr sofort von ihrer Begegnung mit Balthasar. Anna schaute zum Slytherin Tisch rüber, doch Balthasar und Niclas waren schon gegangen. Lilys Freundin wirkte leicht enttäuscht als sie sich an Lily wandte. „Du musst doch noch deinen Brief wegschicken. Ich glaube, wir sollten uns mal die Eulerei ansehen." Mit diesen Worten erhoben sich die Mädchen und liefen hinaus auf den Schlosshof und hinüber zur Eulerei um Lilys Brief zu versorgen. Ein grauer Waldkauz bot sich an, und Lily vertraute ihm ihren ersten Brief nach hause an. Sie blickten noch eine Weile der Eule hinterher, bis diese am Horizont verschwunden war.

Die Erkundung der Ländereien machte den beiden riesigen Spaß. Doch achteten sie diesmal darauf, dem verbotenen Wald nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Am See war es herrlich, und Lily konnte ihren Vater verstehen, wenn er immer schwärmte. Er hatte damals mit ihrer Mutter viele Spaziergänge um den See gemacht, wenn er sorgen hatte. Die folgenden Tage verliefen ereignislos. Balthasar stichelte fast gar nicht, und auch Niclas verhielt sich außergewöhnlich ruhig, wenn er in die Nähe der drei Freunde kam.

Eines Morgens wurde Lily von Hedwig überrascht. Sie brachte den lang ersehnten Brief von zuhause. Sofort war das Essen vergessen, schnell öffnete sie den Umschlag und las den Brief:

_Hallo mein Schatz _

_  
__Es freut uns, dass du schon so tolle Freunde gefunden hast, und wir würden gerne mehr von ihnen erfahren. Lass dich von Balthasar nicht ärgern, geh ihm lieber aus dem Weg. Du weißt, dass dein Vater nicht gut mit Balthasars Eltern auskommt. Ihr wart in der Nähe des verbotenen Waldes? Ich möchte nie wieder hören, dass ihr auch nur an den Wald denkt. Haltet euch fern von ihm. Dein Vater hat mit Hagrid gesprochen, und erfahren, dass der Wald gefährlicher als jemals zuvor ist. Versprich es mir Eule wendend. Diese sonderbaren Erlebnisse würden mich jetzt schon interessieren, doch du kannst es mir früher erzählen, als du denkst. Mehr verrate ich nicht. Professorin McGonagall wird wahrscheinlich demnächst mehr berichten, der Brief aus der Schule kam soeben an. Es freut mich zu hören, dass du so gut bist, und deine Hausaufgaben pünktlich machst. Es ist schön, wenn dir alles so leicht von der Hand geht, doch nimm es nicht zu leicht, nicht das du den Anschluss verlierst. Mach weiter so, und denk an den Wald keinen Schritt näher als einhundert Meter. _

_  
__Deine dich liebende Mutter _

_  
__PS: Grüße auch von deinem Vater, aber du weißt ja er schreibt nicht gerne. _

Lily freute sich über den Brief, doch gab er ihr einiges zum grübeln auf. Sie hatte doch von ihren Freunden erzählt, was wollte ihre Mutter mehr wissen, und warum würde sie ihren Traum früher erzählen können als sie dachte? Was will die Schule von ihren Eltern? Lauter Fragen, und doch keine Antworten. Lily musste sich erstmal so damit zufrieden geben, denn gleich begann der Unterricht. Sie würde Abwarten müssen, bis sich einiges klärt, obwohl warten nicht gerade zu ihren Tugenden zählte. Hagrid war heute ungewöhnlich fröhlich und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war recht spannend. Lily erfuhr noch so manches über Kneazle und deren Haltung. Das würde ihr bei der Pflege von Zusel helfen. Überhaupt hatte sie ihr Haustier ziemlich vernachlässigt, doch Zusel streifte meist auf den Ländereien herum und kam oft nur zu den Mahlzeiten ins Schloss. Sie beschloss sich mehr um ihren Kneazle zu kümmern. Anna ihr Wiesel lief ihr ständig nach, und Raul sein Waldkauz, schlief lieber in der Eulerei.

5. Die Ankündigung 

In der Mittagspause trafen sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihre Sachen für den Nachmittagsunterricht zu holen, als Raul ein Vermerk am Schwarzen Brett bemerkte. Dort hieß es:

Alle Schüler haben sich vor den Abendessen in der Großen halle einzufinden. Ausnahmen werden nur in begründeten Fällen (z.B. der eigene Tod) genehmigt.

Gezeichnet Die Schulleitung

Professor McGonagall

Ein Tuscheln durchlief den Gemeinschaftsraum. War etwas geschehen, das es so wichtig war? Doch alles raten half nichts, und auch die älteren Schüler hatten keine Ahnung. Sie mussten bis zum Abend warten. Doch vorher hieß es erstmal Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape. Zaubertränke war das Fach, das Lily am wenigsten einordnen konnte. Vom Stoff her viel es ihr sehr leicht, doch war ihr Professor Snape unheimlich. Es schien so, als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen, und vereitelte ihre Streiche schon im Ansatz. Dabei schien er sehr aufgebracht und verärgert, doch glaubte Lily immer etwas wie ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu erhaschen, bevor er ohne die Miene weiter zu verziehen Strafarbeiten verteilte. Die Strafarbeiten waren dann meist nicht sehr umfangreich und bezogen sich immer auf den Unterrichtsstoff, so dass sie eher eine willkommene Wiederholung waren. Lily wurde aus ihm nicht schlau. Der Tag wollte nicht rum gehen, und je öfter sie auf ihre Uhr blickte, desto langsamer schlich der Zeiger voran. Raul war da besser dran, denn seine Uhr zeigte nicht so unnütze Dinge wie Sekunden und Minuten, sonder in klar lesbarer Schrift Dinge wie Zeit für Zaubertränke oder Zu spät zum Mittagessen oder Zeit zum schlafen . Lily gefiel diese Uhr. Ihr Vater hatte mal von einer Uhr erzählt, die immer zeigte wo und in welcher Verfassung sich jedes Familienmitglied befand, doch wusste sie nicht mehr wer diese Uhr besessen hatte. Wie es die Zeit so an sich hat, auch wenn man glaubt sie ist stehen geblieben, so schreitet sie doch voran. Und so beendete die Glocke die letzte Stunde des Tages.

Die drei Freunde eilten in den Gryffindor Turm, um ihre Schulsachen auf zu räumen, und sich für das Abendessen zu richten. In der großen Halle angekommen, war diese schon ziemlich voll. Lily setzte sich zwischen Anna und Raul und sah zum Lehrertisch hinüber. Das gesamte Lehrerkollegium war anwesen. Als die Schulleiterin Professor McGonagall aufstand wurde es totenstill in der Halle.

„Ich freue mich, dass sie annähernd vollständig meinem Aufruf nachgekommen sind. Lediglich die Geister Sir Pudignton aus Hufflepuff und Miss Keese aus Slytherin haben sich entschuldigen lassen. Sie erklärten, ihr Tod sei zweifelsfrei nachgewiesen, und somit bestände keine Notwendigkeit für ein Erscheinen."

Die Schüler brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Mit einer Handbewegung ermahnte McGonagall die Anwesenden zur Ruhe. „Ich habe eine freudige Mitteilung zu machen. Es naht sich der zehnte Jahrestag der Befreiung von Voldemort. Ich sehe diese zu einem Anlass ein Fest auszurichten. Mit den Vorbereitungen wird in den Herbstferien begonnen, und die Feierlichkeiten finden ihren Höhepunkt in einem Ball zu Halloween. In dieser Zeit beherbergt Hogwarts einige ehemaligen Schüler, welche sich um die Schule und die Zaubererschaft verdient gemacht haben. Diese werden bei den Vorbereitungen helfen, und an unserer Feier mit teilnehmen."

Ein Tuscheln ging durch die Halle und wurde immer lauter. „Mit wem soll ich hingehen, und was ziehe ich an." Hörte man vereinzelte Wortfetzen aus der Menge. Auch Lily beratschlagte sich gleich mit Anna. Die Schulleiterin unterbrach das Gemurmel und kündigte an, das jede Hand gebraucht werde, und wer nicht unbedingt in den Ferien nach hause müsse solle doch an den Vorbereitungen teilnehmen. Nach dieser Ansprache erschien das Essen, und die drei Freunde luden sich ihre Teller voll. Anna sah kurz zum Slytherin Tisch herüber, doch nur Lily bemerkte es. „Suchst du jemanden?" fragte sie darauf hin Anna direkt. „Ach ne, nur so" antwortete diese ertappt.

„Wer wohl die ehemaligen Schüler sind?" wechselte Anna schnell das Thema.

„Keine Ahnung" meldete sich nun Raul, „Aber ich denke, es sind diejenigen, welche eine Medaille um Verdienste für die Schule im Raum der Trophäen ausgestellt haben."

„Au ja, dann wollen wir mal sehen, wer das sein könnte" meinte nun Lily. Doch mussten sie ihr Vorhaben verschieben, da der Vertrauensschüler alle Erstklässler zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum scheuchte. Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt wie spät es schon geworden ist. Sie verzogen sich in ihre Schlafräume und mit den Gedanken an ein tolles Fest schlief Lily sanft lächelnd ein.

Die Herbstferien standen vor der Tür, und Lily freute sich auf die Gäste. Raul Anna und Lily hatten zwar versucht heraus zu finden, wer diese besonderen ehemaligen Schüler sind, doch waren sie nicht wirklich weitergekommen. Der Raum der Trophäen war voll von Medaillen, doch kannten sie kaum einen Namen. Lediglich die Medaille von James Potter, Lilys Großvater, für seine Leistungen im Quidditch kannte Lily, doch der konnte ja nicht gemeint sein, da er doch schon vor langer Zeit gestorben war.

Vor den Ferien gab es noch jede Menge Prüfungen, und Lily war froh, als Professor Flitwick sagte, dass sie nun die letzte Klausur vor den Ferien beendet hätten. Die meisten Schüler blieben tatsächlich über die Ferien in Hogwarts und so war es auf den Gängen außergewöhnlich voll. Anna wollte noch ein paar Lösungen für ihre Hausaufgaben nachschlagen und Lily beschloss sie in die Bibliothek zu begleiten. Auf dem Weg dorthin stieß Anna mit Niclas zusammen, der es sehr eilig hatte. Dieser entschuldigte sich leicht errötend und eilte davon. Lily blieb der Mund offen.

„Hast du das schon mal erlebt Anna? Ein Slytherin entschuldigt sich bei dir? Der muss krank sein", rief Lily aus. Anna sagte nichts sondern schritt schell in die Bibliothek. Es wurde ein sehr arbeitsreicher Nachmittag, doch mit Lilys Hilfe und den Büchern aus der Bibliothek schaffte Anna schließlich auch ihre letzten Hausaufgaben.

Wie weit Raul wohl war? Dachte sich Lily. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!" beendete sie ihren Gedanken laut. Raul war gerade an ihren Platz gekommen. „Hausaufgeben?" fragte er nur. „Hab ich schon lange fertig, war doch einfach." „Ach toll, du Supermann!" giftete Anna. „Wenn du mir das nächste Mal bescheid geben würdest, dann könntest du mir vielleicht helfen und ich muss nicht mühsam alles noch mal nachschlagen." „Du sollst es doch selber lernen, wie willst du sonst die Prüfungen schaffen." Erwiderte Raul mit einem Grinsen, und Lily gab ihm insgeheim Recht. Doch das durfte sie Anna ja nicht sagen.

6. Hoher Besuch 

Am zweiten Tag der Ferien erschien auf einmal Professor Mc Gonagall im Portrait Loch. Dies war sehr ungewöhnlich. Selbst die Lehrer kamen nur sehr selten in die Gemeinschaftsräume, und Mc Gonagall war ja nicht nur irgendeine Lehrerin, sondern die Schulleiterin. „Miss Potter, Miss Longbottom, Mr. Weasley, ich wünsche dass sie mir folgen, um unsere Gäste zu begrüßen." Sagte sie in gebieterischem Ton.

Lily dachte sich, da sie die Jahrgangsbeste war käme sie zu der Auszeichnung, doch warum Anna und Raul? Ein Redner würde doch ausreichend. Es musste einen anderen Grund geben. Na ja, sie würde es ja gleich erfahren. Und so trotteten sie Ihrer Rektorin hinterher hinunter Richtung große Halle. Raul steuerte schon auf die Tür zu, als Mc Gonagall sie in einen Raum neben der Halle führte. Es war ein kleiner gemütlicher Raum mit ein paar weichern Sesseln und einem munter vor sich hin brennendem Kamin. Das war schon ein sonderbarer Rahmen um die Ehrengäste zu begrüßen. Vielleicht mussten sie hier ja nur warten, bis sie in die große Halle geführt wurden.

Lily wurde von der Tür in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen. Die Tür ging auf, und herein traten ihre Eltern. „Hi Mum, Hi Dad" rief sie ganz aufgeregt. „Was macht ihr denn hier. Sollt ihr auch die Ehrengäste begrüßen?" und mit diesen Worten viel sie ihrer Mutter Hermine um den Hals. „So ungefähr" äußerte sich nun ihr Vater Harry, der leicht enttäuscht wirkte, da Lily ihn noch nicht Umarmt hatte. Diese holte dies sofort nach und begrüßte nun auch ihren Vater. „Sind das deine Freunde?" fragte nun Hermine. „Ja, Mama das sind Anna und Raul." entgegnete Lily brav. „Schön euch kennen zu lernen, Lily hat schon im letzten Brief ein wenig von euch berichtet." Hermine wollte gerade mehr über die beiden Freunde ihrer Tochter fragen als die Tür erneut aufging. Diesmal war es an Raul und Anna ihren Eltern um den Hals zu fallen. Harry und Hermine blieb der Mund offen. „Ron, du?" brachte Hermine gerade noch so stammelnd heraus, dann musste sie sich setzen. Auch Harry schaute, als ob er einen Geist gesehen hätte. Lily kam das sehr merkwürdig vor. Was hatte ihre Eltern so geschockt? „Lily, komm mal her" rief nun Raul. „Das sind meine Eltern, Ron und Luna Weasley." Ron sah nur ungläubig auf Lily und dann wieder zu Hermine. „Lily ist?" stotterte nun er vor sich her. „Ja unsere Tochter." erwiderte Harry nun doch sichtlich gefasster. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Lilys Eltern schienen auch Annas Eltern gut zu kennen.

Es klopfte, und Professor Mc Gonagall betrat den Raum. „Ich sehe, es sind nun alle Ehrengäste eingetroffen. Ich werde sie jetzt nicht länger stören, ich schätze mal, dass sie sich einiges zu erzählen haben. Ebenso warten sicherlich ihre Kinder auf einige Erklärungen. Ihre Unterkünfte werden ihnen nach dem Abendessen zugeteilt, ich wünsche einen schönen Tag zusammen" damit verließ sie den Raum so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Schnell waren sich die Erwachsenen einig an diesen sonnigen Herbsttag hinunter zum See zu gehen um ein wenig zu erzählen, und Lily, Anna und Raul waren schon sehr gespannt.

Am See angekommen zeigte Lily, das sie in der Schule gut aufgepasst hatte und zauberte eine Decke herbei. Anna und Raul sorgten für ein wenig Verpflegung, dann ließen sich alle auf die Decke nieder und Lily forderte die anwesenden auf

„Nun erzählt mal, ihr wart zusammen in Hogwarts, dann habt ihr euch ja gekannt?"

„Ja und nicht nur das, wir waren unzertrennlich, die besten Freunde. Zuerst nur deine Mutter, ich und Ron, doch später kamen Ginny, Neville und Luna noch hinzu." erklärte nun Harry seiner Tochter. „Im sechsten Schuljahr dann kamen deine Mutter und ich zusammen, und auch Ron und Ginny haben ihre Liebe gefunden."

„Das war wohl das langweiligste Schuljahr unserer Laufbahn. Nur rum Geturtel und keine Abenteuer." Warf Ginny ein.

„Im Siebten Schuljahr kam es dann zu einem großen Kampf. Todesser haben einen Weg gefunden trotz Schutzmaßnahmen in die Schule einzudringen." berichtete Lilys Vater weiter

„Voldemort konnte zwar vertrieben werden, doch sind wir alle dabei fast gestorben." Führte nun Rauls Vater Ron die Geschichte weiter. „Wir erkannten, das Voldemort nicht siegen kann, solange einer von uns überlebt, und so beschlossen wir, uns zu trennen, damit er uns nicht alle auf einmal erwischen kann."

Lilys Mutter erklärte weiter „Ja, eigentlich beschloss dein Vater das, worauf wir mächtig streit mit Ron und Luna bekamen. Er wollte seine Freunde nicht verlassen, doch wenn dein Vater sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann zieht er das auch durch. Meine Ausbildung zur Heilerin und Harrys Ausbildung zum Auror nahmen uns dann für mehrere Jahre in beschlag, und da wir jeden Kontakt vermieden haben, wir waren ja immer noch mit Ron und Luna Verstritten, haben wir uns total aus den Augen verloren. Ron und Ginny sind Geschwister, und somit über die Familie verbunden. Wir, also dein Vater und ich waren ‚nur' Freunde, es gab nach dem Krach keinen Grund die Anonymität aufzugeben."

„Warum habt ihr uns nicht zu eurer Hochzeit eingeladen?" fragte nun Ginny traurig. „Wir wussten nicht wo ihr wart, und konnten euch auch nicht erreichen, da deine Abteilung streng geheim behandelt wird. Nicht mal unser Vater, der gute Beziehungen im Ministerium hat, hat herausgefunden wo ihr euch versteckt haltet."

„Wir hatten so Angst, von Voldemort entdeckt u werden. Über alle Auroren meiner Abteilung liegt der Fidelius Zauber. Es ist zu wichtig gewesen unerkannt zu bleiben." Entschuldigte sich Harry.

„Und tatsächlich hat Voldemort versucht uns zu überfallen. Unser Geheimniswahrer wurde von Voldemort entführt und zu Tode gequält. Er hat uns zwar nicht direkt verraten, doch gelang es Voldemort kurz vor seinem Tod die Information aus seinem geschwächten Gehirn mittels Legilimensis herauszuholen. Als Lily gerade ein Jahr alt war, hat er uns dann überfallen. Glücklicherweise waren wir sehr gut vorbereitet und so konnten wir ihn fast vernichten. Seitdem bin ich auf der Jagd nach ihm, doch seit dem sind wir noch vorsichtiger geworden." Führte Hermine weiter.

Neville nickte verstehend. Seine Eltern wurden damals von Todessern in den Wahnsinn gefoltert.

„Was ist aus euch geworden?" war Hermine nun neugierig geworden.

„Neville ist in die Experimentale Heiler Magie gegangen und erforscht neue Heilungsmethoden. Er hofft immer noch einen Zauber zur Heilung seiner Eltern zu finden." erklärte Ginny. „Und ich bin sozusagen Hausfrau. Meine Ausbildung zur Wahrsagerin war eine Pleite, und dann hab ich eine Ausbildung als Kaufmann bei Fred und George im Laden gemacht. Als Anna dann zur Welt kam hab ich den Beruf an den Nagel gehängt." führte Ginny weiter aus.

„Und Ron und Luna, was treibt ihr so?" wollte nun Harry wissen.

„Ach nichts Besonderes. Nach meiner Ausbildung zum Lektor habe ich den Betrieb meines Schwiegervaters übernommen. Luna arbeitet in der Redaktion. Der Wortklauber ist inzwischen zur Auflagenstärksten Tageszeitung aufgestiegen. Seit der Tagesprophet damals so viel Mist abgedruckt hat haben viele das Vertrauen in ihn verloren. Das war unsere Chance." Berichtete Ron stolz.

Es wurde ein außerordentlich fröhlicher Mittag, und die Freunde erzählten noch lange. Lily, Anna und Raul hörten aufmerksam den Anekdoten ihrer Eltern zu. Es war schon lustig, das gerade sie sich gefunden hatten, ohne von der Freundschaft der Eltern etwas gewusst zu haben. Es wurde langsam dunkel, und somit Zeit für das Abendessen und alle gingen Richtung große Halle. Am Eingang wurden sie von Professor Mc Gonagall empfangen. Sie führte die Ehrengäste vor zum Lehrertisch, während die Kinder sich an ihren Haustisch setzten.

In der ganzen Halle ging auf einmal das Getuschel los, und einige zeigten auf den Lehrertisch. Es gab aber auch viele, welche zum Gryffindor Tisch zeigten. Anna zog das Genick ein. Sie war so viel Aufmerksamkeit nicht gewöhnt und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl dabei. Raul merkte gar nichts sondern wartete auf das Essen. Lily kannte das schon, doch auch ihr war es unangenehm. Zum Glück erhob sich auf einmal die Schulleiterin, und somit wendete sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler geschlossen zum Lehrertisch.

„Liebe Anwesenden!" richtete sie das Wort an die Schüler. „Es ist mit eine große Freude und Ehre, heute und hier ein paar Freunde zu begrüßen, ohne die unsere Welt, wie wir sie kennen, nicht mehr existieren würde. Begrüßen sie mit mir: Mr. Harry Potter, Miss Hermine Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Luna Weasley, Mr. Neville Longbottom und Miss Ginevra Longbottom." Tosender Applaus brach auf einmal los. Es war als ob die große Halle explodieren würde. Lilys Blick viel auf den Slytherin Tisch, und sie bemerkte wie Niclas auf einen äußerst mies gelaunten Balthasar einredete. „Genug der Reden, lasst uns essen." Mit diesen Worten erschien auch schon das Essen, und es wurde wieder Still in der Halle. Raul schien ganz verhungert zu sein, soviel wie er sich auf seinen Teller packte. Es war ein köstliches Mal, auch wenn es sich nur um das Abendbrot handelte, und alle aßen soviel sie nur konnten. Lily überlegte, das sie noch gar nicht dazu gekommen war, ihren Eltern von ihrem Traum zu erzählen. Das musste wohl bis morgen warten. Vielleicht konnte sie dann mal alleine mit den beiden reden. Auch wenn sie Anna und Raul vertraute, so wollte sie doch vorher wissen, was ihre Mutter dazu meinte.

Nach dem Essen schickte Professor Mc Gonagall die Kinder zurück in die Schlafsäle. Lily, Anna und Raul liefen noch schnell zum Lehrertisch, um sich von ihren Eltern zu verabschieden. Dann eilten sie schnell in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. „Wo die Mc Gonagall wohl unsere Leute unterbringt?" fragte auf einmal Anna.

„Keine Ahnung, aber das Schloss hat ja viele Räume, da werden ja wohl auch Gästezimmer dabei sein." erwiderte Raul.

„Ich hab da eine Idee!" rief auf einmal Lily aus. „Ich hab da eine Karte, die hat mein Vater mir geschenkt. Mum darf das ja nicht wissen, die würde in Ohnmacht fallen. Auf der Karte kann man sehen, wo sich jede Person aufhält. Vielleicht können wir so unser Eltern morgen noch vor dem Frühstück überraschen." Lilys Augen leuchteten, und Anna und Raul fragten empört

„Warum hast du uns nicht schon früher von der Karte erzählt?"

„Hab ich vergessen, hab sie bis jetzt ja nicht gebraucht." Entschuldigte sich Lily. Lily eilte in ihren Schlafraum, um die Karte zu holen.

Wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum angelangt zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche, murmelte „Ich schwöre feierlich das ich ein Tunichtgut bin." tippte auf die Karte, und auf einmal zogen feine Linien über das vorher leere Pergament. sie bildeten den Grundriss des Schlosses mit allen Räumen. Zusätzlich erschienen viele kleine Punkte die in winziger Schrift mit Namen beschriftet waren. „Oh, das sind aber viele" meinte Anna enttäuscht. „bei so vielen Leuten finden wir unsere Eltern ja nie!" stimmte Raul entmutigt mit ein. „Ach Blödsinn!" rief Lily aus „wenn wir die Gemeinschaftsräume und deren Schlafsäle weglassen sind es viel weniger. Seht ihr, da sind sie." Lily zeigte auf einen Raum im dritten Stock nahe dem Aufgang zum Astronomieturm. „Wenn wir morgen früh wach werden können wir gleich zu ihnen." „Aber die Türen sind sicher mit Passwörtern verschlossen." Wendete Anna ein. „Sei nicht immer so pessimistisch, Anna. Die Karte verrät auch die Passwörter, schau her." Lily ging durch das Portraitloch nach draußen, und ihr Pendant auf der Karte folgte. Anna und Raul liefen hinterher. Draußen angekommen erschien in einer kleinen Sprechblase das Passwort zum Gryffindor Turm.

7. Nächtliche Wanderung. 

Raul blickte fasziniert auf die Karte, doch Anna starrte, mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen, auf das Portrait der fetten Dame im rosa Kleid, oder zumindest dorthin, wo die Dame mal war. Sie war wohl auf einen ihrer Mondschein-Spaziergänge mit einer ihrer zahlreichen Freundinnen. Die Drei waren ausgesperrt, doch noch schlimmer, von rechts näherte sich auf der Karte ein Punkt der mit Argus Filch beschriftet war. Sollte der alte griesgrämige Hausmeister sie jetzt draußen erwischen, gäbe es eine Katastrophe. Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten in entgegen gesetzter Richtung. „Schnell durch die Tür!" und noch im laufen zog Raul seinen Zauberstab und rief „ALOHOMORA!" Die Tür sprang auf, und die Kinder schlüpften durch den Spalt.

Auf der Karte beobachteten sie, wie Filch ihnen folgte, doch an der Tür vorbei eilte. Sie hörten ihn fluchen „Mieses Krötengesindel, diese Würmer, schleichen Nachts aus ihren Betten um Unruhe zu stiften. Aber ich krieg euch schon." Als die Stimme endlich ganz verschwand wollte Lily schon hinaus treten, als Raul sie am Arm hielt. „Halt sieh mal, da kommt jemand!" Lily sah auf die Karte und erschrak. Im Dunkeln des Zimmers konnte sie gerade mal zwei Punkte erkennen welche geradewegs auf das Zimmer zukamen. „Schnell in den Schrank!" befahl Anna. Und keine Sekunde zu früh ging die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf. Durch einen Spalt in der Tür erkannten sie zwei Jungs, die sich anscheinend leise stritten.

„Fast hätte dieser mottenzerfressene Filch uns gekriegt!" protestierte einer der Jungen. „Na und. den hätte ich doch mit links verflucht", konterte der andere. Lily sah, wie die Jungs an der Tür lauschten. „Er ist weg!" „Dann lass uns weiter machen." „Mir gefällt das nicht, was ist wenn Anna was passiert?" „Mich interessiert Anna nicht, ich will nur Lily. Nur mit ihr kann ich ihren Vater Harry erpressen. Er hat meinen Vater oft genug gedemütigt. Das zahl ich ihm heim. Mir egal, wenn ich Voldemort dabei helfe. Vielleicht nimmt er mich ja dann bei seinen Todessern auf und ich kann mich dann endlich an allen rächen." „Mir gefällt das nicht." „Bist du nun mein Freund oder nicht? Und außerdem steckst du schon viel zu tief mit drin." „Ja… schon, aber- " „Ich warne dich, überleg dir gut auf welcher Seite du stehst!" „Ist ja gut, OK"

Lily war geschockt. Da wollten doch tatsächlich die zwei Jungs sie an Voldemort ausliefern. Schnell sah sie auf die Karte um die Namen der Jungs zu lesen, doch im Dunkeln des Schrankes war nichts auf der Karte zu erkennen. Die Jungs verschwanden aus dem Zimmer, und als es ruhig genug war und sich die drei wieder aus dem Schrank trauten war auf der Karte nichts mehr zu erkennen. Wer mochte der Junge sein, der sie Voldemort ausliefern wollte. Hatte ihre Urgroßmutter also doch Recht, dass ein alter Widersacher ihres Vaters ihr auflauern will. Doch wer war es? Fragte sich Lily.

„Lass uns lieber wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, bevor wir doch noch erwischt werden", riet Anna. Auf dem Rückweg begegnete ihnen niemand mehr, da sie sich auf der Karte versicherten, dass der Weg frei war. Endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen warf sich Lily erst mal in einen Sessel am Feuer. Raul und Anna setzten sich ihr gegenüber. „Wer will dich Voldemort ausliefern, und warum?" fragte nun Raul. Lily erkannte, das sie ihren Freunden von ihrem Traum erzählen musste, und so legte sie los. Anna blieb der Mund offen, als Lily mit erzählen fertig war. „Aber das gib es doch nicht", rief sie aus. Raul blieb sehr ruhig. Er dachte angestrengt nach, als er plötzlich meinte:

„Da hat meine Mutter also doch recht. Es gibt tatsächlich diese Wächter."

„Wie meinst du das Raul?" fragte Lily irritiert.

„ Meine Mutter hat gesagt, das es Wächter oder so ähnlich gibt, die über das Schicksal der Menschen wachen. Sie wollte einen Bericht im Wortklauber bringen, aber Dad hat gesagt, solange wir keinen Beweis haben, würden sie mit solch einer Geschichte den inzwischen guten Ruf der Zeitung aufs Spiel setzen. Sie haben sich deswegen heftig gestritten, doch Dad hat sich durchgesetzt, und Mum hat nachgegeben. Doch sie meinte, dass sie sich eine Kolumne einfallen ließe, in der solche Storys veröffentlicht werden können, ohne dem Ruf der Zeitung zu schaden."

„Hat deine Mutter auch gesagt, was diese Wächter tun?" fragte Lily nun neugierig nach.

„Nein, sie wollte noch recherchieren, mehr weiß ich auch nicht", antwortete Raul.

„Ich glaube heute bekommen wir nichts mehr raus. Ich denke wir sollten schlafen gehen", riet nun Anna.

„Hast recht, also gute Nacht!" mit diesen Worten verschwand Raul in den Jungen-Schlafsaal. Als Lily und Anna in ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen waren, fragte Lily vorsichtig:

„Warum hast du es auf einmal so eilig gehabt? Und warum bist du so komisch? Was ist mit dir?" erkundigte sich Lily bei ihrer Freundin, während sie sich ihre Nachthemden anzogen.

„Ach ich wollte nicht, das Raul noch was merkt. Ich mach mir sorgen", erklärte Anna gedrückt.

„Um mich brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen! Ich kann auf mich aufpassen", lachte Lily Anna fröhlich an.

„Das ist es nicht. Versteh mich nicht falsch, klar mach ich mir auch Sorgen um dich, doch da ist noch was anderes." Anna sprach die letzten Worte nur noch flüsternd aus.

„Was ist denn los Anna?" drängte nun Lily.

„Der eine Junge vorhin hat gemeint, das er nicht möchte das mir etwas passiert, doch woher kennt er mich, und warum sorgt er sich um mich? Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll?"

„Ich hab auch keine Ahnung! Was glaubst du wer das war? Wer will mich Voldemort ausliefern?" hakte Lily nach.

„Zuerst dachte ich, dass es dieser Niclas von den Slytherin ist. Du hast ja gehört, dass sein Vater Malfoy der Erzfeind deines Vaters war. Der hätte genug Grund, dich auszuliefern. Doch eigentlich erschien er mir immer ganz nett, für einen Slytherin. Und außerdem ist Balthasar sein Freund, der würde doch dir nichts tun, wo er doch mit dir verwandt ist, oder?" versuchte Anna eine Erklärung.

„Oder es ist jemand ganz anderes", sinnierte Lily. „Ach, das führt zu nichts. Ich werde morgen mit meinen Eltern darüber reden, und ansonsten vorsichtig sein. Hier in der Schule kann ja sowieso nichts passieren. Ich wünsch dir schöne Träume. Gute Nacht Anna." Lily zog sich in ihr Himmelbett zurück. Doch konnte sie lange noch nicht schlafen. Sie kannte die Stimmen, doch wusste sie nicht woher. Balthasar war ihr Großcousin, der würde ihr nichts tun. Ihre Urgroßmutter hatte sie auch vor einem Widersacher ihres Vaters gewarnt. Das würde eher auf Niclas zutreffen, doch der war viel zu schüchtern. Wahrscheinlich war es jemand, auf den sie noch gar nicht gekommen war. So sehr sie sich anstrengte, ihr viel niemand ein. Das Überlegen war so anstrengend, das sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie sie einschlief.

8. Schwere Entscheidung. 

„Hallo Lily!" Lily wurde von einer sanften Stimme gerufen, doch konnte sie nicht sagen woher diese Stimme kam. „Lily, hierher!" Sie wandte sich um. Wo war sie eigentlich, sie war doch eben noch in ihrem Bett. „Es ist soweit. Die Falle wurde ausgelegt um dich zu bekommen", erklang wieder die Stimme." „Wer bist du?" wollte Lily rufen, doch konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern wie man Worte formt. „Ich bin ein Wächter des Schicksals", antwortete die Stimme auf Lilys Gedanken hin. „Aber wo ist meine Urgroßmutter, sie war das letzte Mal da?" dachte Lily und hoffte auf eine Antwort. Aber es rührte sich nichts. Lily bekam Angst. Alles war so anders als das letzte Mal. Warum konnte sie den Wächter nicht sehen? Wieso war es eine fremde Person, wo sie doch inzwischen ihre Urgroßmutter kennen gelernt hatte? War das gar kein Wächter? Das musste die Falle sein. Ganz bestimmt. Sie musste wachsam sein, doch wie soll man in einem Traum wachsam sein. Immer noch kam keine Antwort.

Plötzlich geschah etwas Ungewöhnliches. Es gab einen Ruck, und sie schlug hart auf den Boden in einer dunklen Gasse auf. Sie war noch nie hier gewesen, doch kannte sie den Ort von alten Fotos. Die Ruine im Hintergrund war eindeutig _Godrics Hollow_, der ehemalige Wohnsitz ihrer Großeltern, bevor diese von Voldemort getötet und das Anwesen zerstört wurden. Was sollte sie hier. Instinktiv zog sie den Zauberstab ihrer Großmutter, welchen sie von Dumbledore bekommen hatte, aus der Tasche. Woher hatte sie ihn auf einmal, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Überhaupt war sie vollständig angezogen. Ein Geräusch ließ sie zusammenfahren. Eng presste sie sich in einen Spalt an die Wand um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Mehrere Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen und Kapuzen kamen die Straße hinunter gerannt. Sie schienen jemanden zu jagen, und ihren Spaß dabei zu haben.

Lily gefror das Blut in den Adern, als sie den gejagten erkannte. Es war Raul, ihr bester Freund. Nein sie konnte sich jetzt nicht verstecken. Jetzt wurde ihr so einiges klar. Raul hatte es wahrscheinlich irgendwie mit einem Zauber geschafft, sie zu Hilfe zu holen. Sie musste ihm helfen. Wie durch ein Wunder wurde Raul noch nicht von einem Fluch getroffen, und so beschloss Lily die Angreifer an ihr vorbei rennen zu lassen, um sie dann von hinten anzugreifen. Gemeinsam mit Raul konnten sie die Todesser dann in die Zange nehmen.

Als der letzte Todesser an ihr vorüber war, sprang Lily aus ihrer Deckung und schleuderte mehrere Lähm Flüche hinter den Angreifern hinterher. Zwei wurden getroffen und blieben regungslos liegen. Die anderen hatten die Lage schnell erkannt und formierten sich nun in zwei Richtungen. Mehrere Male wurde Lily nur knapp von einem Fluch verfehlt, doch war sie immer schneller und konnte zurückschlagen. Raul kämpfte auf seiner Seite nicht weniger erfolgreich, wenngleich er etwas mehr Mühe hatte. Als nur noch zwei Todesser sich wehrten schlug sich Lily auf die Seite von Raul durch. Gemeinsam trieben sie die verbliebenen Anhänger Voldemorts in eine enge Gasse. Lily wollte gerade Raul fragen, was er hier zu suchen hat, als sie bemerkte, das sie die beiden in eine Sackgasse getrieben hatten. Der eine Todesser disapparierte mit einem lauten Knall, doch der andere drehte sich in Panik um und rief „AVADA KEDAVRA".

Lily war wie gelähmt. Sie sah wie in Zeitlupe den tödlichen Fluch grün und sirrend auf Raul zurasen. Seine Augen waren vor Schreck weit aufgerissen, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Ihre Gedanken rasten, was konnte sie tun? Konnte sie Raul noch retten? Keiner konnte sich vor dem tödlichen Fluch schützen. Ihr blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit. „NEIIIIIN!" schrie sie, als sie sich zwischen Raul und dem herannahenden Fluch warf. Dieser streifte sie am Arm, und wurde dadurch aus der Bahn gelenkt. Doch verfehlte er Raul nicht ganz. Dieser wurde an der Schulter getroffen und brach lautlos zusammen. Lily hörte den Todesser laut auflachen, bevor auch dieser disapparierte.

Sie eilte zu Raul herüber, der bewegungslos vor ihr lag. Ihre Schulter schmerzte höllisch und sie kämpfte gegen die herannahende Ohnmacht. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen, doch nicht wegen der Schmerzen in der Schulter. Sie hatte Angst, unglaubliche Angst, dass sie Raul nicht mehr hat retten können. „Raul! So sag doch was! Du musst leben!" Ihr Gesicht wurde immer feuchter, und ihr Blick verschwamm. Sie wusste nicht, ob es von den Tränen kam, oder von der Ohnmacht, welche nun immer stärker nach ihr griff. Der Fluch hatte sie schwerer getroffen, als sie sich zugeben wollte. Eigentlich wusste sie, dass sie es nicht überleben würde genauso wenig wie Raul. „RAUL, WACH AUF, DU DARFST NICHT STERBEN", schrie sie.

Plötzlich sah sie das kleine Fläschchen nahe ihren Füßen liegen. Sie hatte die Phiole ihrer Großmutter wohl im Kampf verloren. Das war die Chance, sie konnte Raul doch noch retten. Schnell öffnete sie den Verschluss und wollte Raul die gelbe Flüssigkeit einflößen, als dieser die Augen aufriss. „Nein Lily, nimm du es, du wirst sonst auch sterben. Mich kannst du nicht mehr retten, der Zauber ist zu stark. Sei nicht traurig, sondern rette dich selbst. Lily wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und schrie Raul an: „RED DOCH NICHT SOLCHEN STUSS, SOLANGE DU NOCH KLAR DENKEN KANNST, KANN ICH DICH RETTEN, UND KOSTE ES MEIN LEBEN!" Mit diesen Worten gab sie Raul den Zaubertrank. Dann wurde es immer Heller und ihr schwanden die Sinne. Das war also das Sterben. Dann schwanden ihr die Sinne und sie wurde ohnmächtig.

Lily wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dagelegen hatte. Sie wusste eigentlich gar nichts mehr von dem Augenblick an, an dem sie ohnmächtig geworden war. Sie sah sich um, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Alles war Weiß. Sie konnte nicht mal sagen, ob es Wände gab, oder ob sie in die Unendlichkeit blickte. „Hallo Lily" sagte auf einmal die Stimme von vorhin. Doch diesmal klang sie freundlicher und vertrauter. Würde auch sie zu einem Wächter werden, nun da sie Tod war? Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten solle. Ihr blieb nicht genug Zeit um darüber nach zu grübeln, denn die Stimme meldete sich wieder. „Lily, der Rat der Wächter hat sich beraten. Wir sind einstimmig zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass du die Prüfung bestanden hast. Du hast gezeigt, das dir Freundschaft und Liebe wichtiger sind als Egoismus und Selbstherrlichkeit, dass du würdig bist, unsere Gabe zu empfangen. Nutze sie weise, wie den Trank deiner Großmutter, dann kannst du Voldemort besiegen.

Lily war ganz durcheinander. Musste man eine Prüfung bestehen, wenn man nach dem Tod Wächter werden wollte? „Was war das für eine Prüfung? Bin ich jetzt auch ein Wächter? Was ist das für eine Gabe?" wollte Lily wissen. „Das wirst du selbst heraus bekommen wenn es an der Zeit ist. Keine Sorge, zur Not wird dir deine Urgroßmutter auf die Sprünge helfen. Ich soll dir sagen, dass sie sehr stolz auf dich ist. Ach ja und sag Raul, dass seine Mutter bald Gelegenheit bekommen wird ihren Artikel zu schreiben." „Wie geht es Raul, hat er es geschafft?" fragte Lily nach. „Aber natürlich hat er es geschafft, du hast ihn doch gerettet. Er weiß es nur noch nicht. Doch nun schlaf, du wirst Morgen viel zu erzählen haben." „Halt, wie kann ich ihn fragen, bin ich nicht Tod?" Doch die Stimme schwieg, und Lily stand plötzlich wieder auf der ihr bekannten Blumenwiese mit den Fabeltieren. Wie sehr sie diese Wiese liebte. Wenn sie doch nur öfter hier her kommen könnte. Und sie schlief wieder mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein.

9. Die Falle schnappt zu 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Lily früh von Anna geweckt. „Komm schnell, wir wollten doch unsere Eltern überraschern!" Verschlafen öffnete Lily die Augen. Sie war noch nicht ganz klar. Was war heute Nacht geschehen. War das nur ein Hirngespinst, erzeugt von den Wächtern, oder war es Wirklichkeit. Eigentlich konnte es nicht echt gewesen sein, so ein Risiko, unschuldige in Gefahr zu bringen, konnten die Wächter nicht eingehen. Oder doch? Lily war sich nicht mehr so sicher.

Sie eilten die Wendeltreppe hinunter. „Raul wartet bestimmt schon auf uns. Er ist doch immer so ein Frühaufsteher." drängte Anna. Doch im Gemeinschaftsraum war von Raul weit und breit nichts zu sehen. „Dann halt ohne dich Cousin." Anna wollte schon zum Portraitloch weiter als Lily sie zurückhielt. „Ich möchte auf Raul warten. Es ist nur fair, und außerdem möchte ich ihn was fragen." Enttäuscht hielt Anna an. „Meinetwegen, wenn er nicht zu lange braucht, sonst gehe ich hoch und hole ihn." Doch Anna musste nicht lange warten. Raul erschien völlig fertig auf der Treppe.

„Raul, wie siehst du denn aus?" entfuhr es Lily geschockt. „Man könnte meinen, du wärst vom Hogwarts Express überfahren worden."

„So fühle ich mich auch. Ich hatte einen fürchterlichen Alptraum. Ich war auf einmal ganz wo anders, auf einer Straße, und Todesser waren hinter mir her. Dann haben wir gekämpft. Doch kurz bevor wir alle erledigt hatten, wurde ich von einem Todesser mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch beschossen. Dann war plötzlich alles dunkel, und ich war auf einmal auf einer Wiese voller Fabelwesen. Könnt ihr euch das erklären?" Raul war sichtlich verwirrt.

„Du ist gestorben?" rief Anna entsetzt. Ihr kam das kalte Grausen. Auch Lily wirkte zuerst sehr nervös, wurde dann aber ruhiger.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich gestorben bin, das war doch nur ein Traum, oder?" entgegnete Raul nun seiner Cousine.

„Du bist nicht gestorben, ich hab dich mit dem Trank meiner Großmutter gerettet!" berichtete Lily nun. Anna und Raul sahen mit großen Augen zu Lily hinüber.

„Woher… weißt du?" stammelte Raul.

„Das war kein Traum, zumindest nicht ein gewöhnlicher. Irgendwie ist er doch wahr, und auch nicht. Ich hatte auch diesen Traum, doch war bei mir noch eine andere Begegnung." Und so erzählte Lily den beiden haarklein von ihrem Traum, und dem Rest der Vorhersagungen der Wächter des Schicksals. Anna und Raul hörten gespannt zu.

„Jetzt sollten wir wirklich mit unseren Eltern reden!" war Rauls einziger Kommentar. Die drei eilten zum Portraitloch. Lily hatte die Phiole dabei, sie wollte sie unbedingt ihrer Mutter zeigen. Außerdem hatte sie auch ihre Karte eingesteckt, um das Passwort zum Zimmer ihrer Eltern zu erfahren, doch da sie den Weg zu den Zimmerern aufgrund ihrer Nachtwanderung kannte hielt sie die Karte erst einmal verborgen. Die Gänge waren ungewöhnlich leer. Auch wenn gerade Ferien waren, sind doch die meisten Schüler in Hogwarts geblieben, um an den Vorbereitungen für das Fest teil zu nehmen, und um mehr von den _Ehrengästen_ zu sehen. So wunderte es Anna, dass sie niemandem, ja nicht einmal einem Geist, begegneten. Raul war das nicht geheuer, und er ermahnte zur Vorsicht. Lily meinte nur, dass er nicht so ängstlich sein solle und trieb ihre Freunde zur eile, um ihre Eltern noch vor dem Frühstück zu erwischen.

Als sie in den Korridor zum dritten Stock einbogen, geschah etwas Ungewöhnliches. Eine der alten Rüstungen erwachte zum leben und versperrte ihnen den weiteren Weg. „Hier kommen wir nicht durch", bemerkte Lily ärgerlich.

„Unsere Eltern wollen wohl nicht gestört werden", versuchte Raul das seltsame Verhalten der Rüstung zu erklären.

„Macht nichts, lasst uns mal auf der Karte nachsehen, ob es vielleicht einen Geheimgang gibt, durch den wir uns an den Rüstungen vorbei schleichen könnten?" versuchte Anna einen Lösung zu finden. Lily holte die Karte aus ihrem Umhang, zog den Zauberstab und murmelte die bekannten Worte „Ich schwöre feierlich, das ich ein Tunichtgut bin!" wie gewohnt zeichnete sich der Grundriss des Schlosses ab. Tatsächlich gab es einen Geheimgang zum Astronomieturm. Von dort konnten sie dann von hinten in den Gang zu den Gästezimmern gelangen. Der Eingang war hinter einem Wandteppich versteckt, und sie mussten auf eine Trickstufe aufpassen, wenn die Karte Recht hatte. Schnell war der Teppich gefunden und die Drei lugten in den Geheimgang. Er war dunkel, und so zogen Anna und Raul auch ihre Zauberstäbe und flüsterten „LUMOS." Im Lichtschein der Zauberstäbe konnten sie die Treppe erkennen. „Das wird ja ein richtiges Abenteuer!" freute sich Anna und trat hinter den Wandteppich. Die anderen folgten ihr.

Nachdem sie viele Stufen hinauf gestiegen waren, und auch die Trickstufe übersprungen hatten, endete der Geheimgang in einem kleinen unscheinbaren Raum. Er sah eher wie eine Besenkammer aus, als wie ein Klassenzimmer, doch waren hier einige wenige Schulbänke aufgestellt. Eine schmutzige Tafel vermittelte zudem den Eindruck, dass es sich wohl doch um ein Klassenzimmer handeln musste. Raul las die Aufschrift auf der Tafel. Dort stand in gleichmäßiger und sehr korrekt wirkender Schrift: „Ich darf keine Lügen erzählen!" Anna stöhnte auf. „Hier muss man wohl die Strafarbeiten machen?" und Lily stimmte ihr zu. Der Staub der im spärlichen Licht, welches durch das schmutzige Fenster kam tanzte wirkte fast wie ein Nebel. Irgendwie wirkte der Raum düster und Lily fühlte sich nicht wohl. „Komm lasst uns schell hier verschwinden. Wir sind eh schon spät dran." Die Drei gingen rasch auf die Tür zu, doch als sie in die Wolke aus Staub schritten spürte Lily ein ihr sehr wohl bekanntes Gefühl. Wie ein Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel, und dann verschwand das Klassenzimmer in einem Wirbel aus Farben.

Nur wenige Sekunden später schlug sie unsanft auf dem harten steinigen Boden auf. Auch Anna und Raul waren hier. Sie mussten wohl auch in den Nebel gelaufen sein. Insgeheim war Lily froh, ihre Freunde bei sich zu haben. Sie sah sich um, und fand sich in einem engen Gang, der ähnlich aussah, wie der, der zu den Kerkern für Zaubertränke hinabführte, doch waren hier die Wände nicht so glatt gehauen. Alles wirkte eher wie eine Höhle. „Ah, ich sehe, unsere Gäste sind gerade angekommen!" hörte Lily die Stimme, welche ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam. „NOX" riefen die Drei wie aus einem Mund, um den Angreifern keine zu leichte Zielscheibe zu geben. Augenblicklich wurde es dunkel und nur von einem Ende des Ganges schien etwas Licht zu kommen. „Ich wette, wenn wir zum Licht gehen, tappen wir genau in die Falle", mutmaßte Raul „Wir sollten in die andere Richtung gehen", schlug nun auch Anna vor. Doch blieb ihnen die Entscheidung erspart.

Sie hörten aus dem Dunkeln ein „EXPELLIARMUS" und ihre Zauberstäbe wurden ihnen aus den Händen gerissen. Dann wurde es plötzlich gleißend hell und Lily konnte zwei maskierte Gestalten erkennen. Sie hatten Umhänge wie die der Todesser an, doch schienen sie nicht wirklich zu den Todessern zu gehören. Lily kannte die Umhänge gut, so hatte ihr Vater sie oft genug davor gewarnt und ihr genau gezeigt, wie sie echte Todesser erkennen könne. Doch gefährlich schienen die beiden Maskierten doch zu sein, denn der eine zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab genau auf Raul und rief „PETRIFFIKUS TOTALUS!" Raul kippte vornüber und blieb reglos liegen. Anna schrie auf und wollte zu ihm eilen, als der Angreifer seinen Zauberstab auch auf sie richtete. „Nein, lass sie!" hörte Lily den anderen zischen, und der Erste lies den Zauberstab leicht sinken. „Na gut, fürs erste hast du recht, ich brauch sie noch." Damit wandte er sich an die Mädchen und befahl „Dort entlang!" Lily und Anna mussten Raul zurück lassen und sich den Anweisungen der Fremden beugen. Diese führten sie in einen größeren Raum am Ende des Ganges. Hier konnte man nun genau erkennen, dass sie sich in einer Höhle befinden mussten. „Was wollt ihr von uns?" fragte Lily ängstlich. „Das werdet ihr schon noch erfahren!" mit diesen Worten verließen die beiden Maskierten den Raum. Anna eilte hinterher, doch stieß sie auf etwas hartes, als sie sich dem Ausgang näherte. Der Raum war also magisch verschlossen. Sie konnten erst mal nichts tun, außer abwarten.

Hoffentlich geht es Raul gut dachte sich Lily. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange die Ganzkörperklammer anhielt, und ob Raul vielleicht entkommen konnte um Hilfe zu holen, oder ob die beiden Angreifer ihm etwas angetan haben? Anna saß zusammengekauert in einer Ecke und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Lily nahm sie in den Arm und meinte: „Raul hat es bestimmt geschafft aufzuwachen bevor die zwei Fremde zurück sind. Er wird Hilfe holen und in Nullkommanix sind wir hier wieder raus." Anna beruhigte sich etwas und fragte: „Wenn die Wächter alles wissen, und sogar deine Urgroßmutter einer der Wächter ist, wieso haben sie dich dann nicht genauer gewarnt, so dass das nicht passiert wäre?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, doch ich denke, sie würden niemals zulassen, dass uns was passiert." Lily versuchte so viel Zuversicht in ihre Stimme zu legen wie sie konnte. Doch auch sie war sich ihrer Sache nicht mehr so sicher. Seit letzter Nacht hatte sie so das dumme Gefühl, das es den Wächtern ziemlich egal wäre wie es dem einzelnen Menschen ergeht, wenn nur der Lauf des Schicksals, gewährleistet ist. Doch hoffte sie innständig, dass ihre Urgroßmutter sie nicht im Stich lassen würde. Auch sie fragte sich, warum die Wächter sie in diese Falle haben laufen lassen.

Wie waren sie überhaupt hier her gekommen? Man kann in Hogwarts weder apparieren, noch teleportieren. Mit dem Flohnetzwerk konnte man nur über angeschlossene Kamine reisen, und für einen Portschlüssel hätte sie einen Gegenstand anfassen müssen. Sie überlegte genau, doch viel ihr nicht ein, das sie irgend etwas in dem Zimmer angefasst hätte. Doch das ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel wies eindeutig auf einen Portschlüssel hin. Ein unsichtbarer Gegenstand konnte es auch nicht sein, denn den hätte sie ja zumindest gespürt. Lily teilte ihre Überlegungen Anna mit, doch auch ihr war nichts aufgefallen. Wenn es ein Gegenstand war, so mussten sie ihn ja alle drei angefasst haben, um hier her zu kommen. Doch auch sie bestätigte, dass die Symptome eindeutig auf einen Portschlüssel hinwiesen. Lily grübelte noch eine Weile, bis ihr eine Idee kam. „Anna, du kann es sein, dass man Staub in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln kann?"

„Ich denke schon", erwiderte Anna.

„Aber dann müssten es ja Schüler sein", bemerkte Lily.

„Oder Lehrer", warf Anna ein.

„Glaub ich nicht, denen kann man sicher vertrauen. Die sind sicher gut überwacht, seit damals", versuchte Lily eine Erklärung. „Meinst du, dass es die Jungs sind, die wir gestern belauscht haben?"

„Ich weiß nicht." antwortete Anna. „Um einen Portschlüssel zu erzeugen muss man schon eine Menge Magie anwenden, ich weiß nicht, ob das ein Schüler schon kann."

„Aber irgend jemand hat ihn erzeugt. Nur ein Portschlüssel würde in Hogwarts funktionieren." Die beiden Mädchen grübelten noch eine Weile, ohne wirklich voran zu kommen.

„Das bringt jetzt auch nichts mehr." meinte plötzlich Lily genervt. „Lass uns lieber nachsehen ob wir hier irgendwie rauskommen können." Sie suchten jeden Winkel der Höhle ab, konnten aber keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht entdecken. Enttäuscht setzten sie sich in eine Ecke. Hoffentlich hat es wenigstens Raul geschafft. Lily wusste nicht wie lange sie so da gesessen hatte. In der Höhle hatte sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Anna neben ihr war schon vor einiger Zeit vor Erschöpfung eingenickt, und auch ihr viel es immer schwieriger sich wach zuhalten. Zu anstrengend waren die Ereignisse gewesen, und so viel auch Lily bald darauf in eine unruhigen Schlaf.

10. Der verbotene Wald. 

„Hallo Lily!" Lily wurde von der sanften Stimme ihrer Urgroßmutter geweckt. Sie befand sich diesmal auf der Wiese mit den Fabeltieren und streichelte ein Einhorn. Lily eilte mit traurigem Blick zu ihr. „Ich versteh das nicht, Großmutter!" „Was verstehst du nicht?" frage die ältere Frau immer noch lächelnd." „Ihr wisst von allem, ihr kennt die Zukunft. Warum hast du mich nicht vor der Falle gewarnt? Wenn Raul oder Anna was passiert, ich weiß nicht was ich dann machen werde!" Lily heulte nun los. Ihr war inzwischen alles zu viel geworden. Die Person, der sie so vertraut hatte, hat sie in die Falle gehen lassen, und nicht genug, ihre Freunde gleich mit. „Ich habe dich gewarnt, doch mehr durfte ich dir nicht sagen. Der Rat hat es so entschieden. Der lauf des Schicksals darf nicht gestört werden." „Ach pfeif auf das Schicksal!" rief Lily nun verärgert. „Ihr seid doch da, um daran rumzudrehen. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass ich das Schicksal verändern soll." Lily war nun richtig wütend. Hätte sie ihren Zauberstab würde sie ihre Großmutter auf der Stelle verfluchen. „Versteh doch Lily, das Schicksal muss erfüllt werden, du musstest in die Höhle gelangen um deine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Nur so kannst du den angerichteten Schaden wieder gut machen." „Wieso muss ich und meine Freunde den Kopf hinhalten für den Mist, den Voldemort baut. Seid ihr nicht mächtig genug, um das selber zu machen?" fragte Lily nun provozierend. „Du hast ja Recht, doch können wir nicht selber in den Lauf der Geschichte eingreifen. Wir können nur Menschen befähigen das zu tun. In unserer Familie gibt es diese seltene Eigenschaft, die es uns ermöglicht, jemand bedingungslos zu vertrauen und zu lieben. Ohne zu zweifeln, oder etwa in Frage zu stellen. Diese Gabe macht die Mitglieder unserer Familie unglaublich mächtig, da wir niemals alleine sind." „Ich weiß nicht, was du damit meinst?" gab Lily verwirrt zurück." „Das wirst du noch versehen!" klang ihre Urgroßmutter nun wieder mystisch. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Kind, ich pass auf dich auf, und sollte es gefährlich werden, dann bist du nicht allein, du wirst schon sehen." Lily beruhigte sich zunächst etwas, doch dann schnürte ihr ein Gedanke das Herz zusammen. „Auf mich passt du auf, gut, tust du das auch für meine Freunde?" „Das darf ich dir nicht sagen. Das ist eine Zukunft, welche es zu korrigieren gilt. Deine Freunde wird ihr vorbestimmtes Schicksal ereilen." Lily gefiel die Antwort gar nicht, doch wusste sie, dass ein weiteres fragen keinen Sinn mehr machen würde.

„Nun zu meinem Besuch bei dir. Du musst Firenze den Zentauren aufsuchen. Sie kennen sich aus mit dem Schicksal. Er kann dir dann sagen, wie du dein Schicksal und das deiner Freunde beeinflussen kannst. Befolge seinen Rat genau, nur so bist du außer Gefahr. Solltest du dich weigern, kann selbst ich dir nicht mehr helfen." „Ich werde es versuchen Grußmutter" entgegnete Lily nun etwas gefasster. „Doch wie soll ich zu Firenze gelangen. Wie du wahrscheinlich weißt, sitzen wir hier in der Höhle gefangen." „Die Höhle ist mit einem Zauber verschlossen", erklärte nun ihre Urgroßmutter. „Dieser Zauber lässt sich durch folgenden Zauberspruch außer Kraft setzen: „Portus Liber!" erklärte die alte Frau. „Aber wie soll ich den Zauberspruch ohne Zauberstab sagen? Die Männer haben uns unsere Zauberstäbe abgenommen!" erklärte Lily verzweifelt. „Das ist kein Problem. Ich erzähle dir jetzt ein Geheimnis, das nur den größten und mächtigsten Zauberern und Hexen bekannt ist. Wenn die Magie stark in der Familie ist, dann wirken auf kurzer Distanz die meisten Zauber auch ohne Zauberstab. Es reicht dann, wenn man die Hand ausstreckt, oder den Gegenstand berührt, den man verzaubern will." In Lily keimte neue Hoffnung. Dass in ihrer Familie die Magie stark war, hatte man ihr schon als ganz kleines Kind oft gesagt. „Doch jetzt wird es Zeit, wach auf mein Kind und erfülle deine Bestimmung." Ihre Urgroßmutter verschwand, und als Lily die Augen aufschlug, lag sie dicht neben Anna auf dem harten steinernen Höhlenboden.

„Wach auf Anna!" zischte Lily leise. „Ich hab eine Idee!" Anna rührte sich langsam und schlug die Augen auf. Eine fürchterliche Angst spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder. „Ich dachte das sei alles nur ein Traum", entglitt es ihr nun unter Tränen. „Hör zu!" erwiderte Lily, ohne auf Annas Angst einzugehen. „Ich weiß, wie wir hier rauskommen können." Mit diesen Worten stand Lily auf uns schritt zum Ausgang. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand aus, bis sie auf einen festen Widerstand traf. Es war, als wenn sie eine Glasscheibe berühren würde. Anna war ihr gefolgt und blickte sie nur ungläubig an. „PORTUS LIBER!" klang es leise durch die Höhle, so dass es Anna gerade noch so verstehen konnte. „Was machst du da?" „Das erklär ich dir später, jetzt müssen wir erst mal hier raus!" Mit diesen Worten machte sie einen Schritt in den angeschlossenen Gang. Anna folgte ihr zögernd. „Wie.." –„ Schhht, später" zische Lily zurück. Geduckt folgten sie dem Gang, der nach wenigen Metern ins Freie führte. Lily spähte hinaus, doch konnte sie keine Wachen erkennen. Immer noch gebückt schlichen die Mädchen aus der Höhle und versteckten sich gleich wieder hinter einem großen Baum.

Langsam dämmerte der Abend und es wurde unheimlich dunkel. „Gut so, wenn es dunkel ist finden die uns nicht so leicht, wenn sie nach uns suchen." Langsam und immer auf Deckung achtend schlichen Lily und Anna tiefer in den Wald. Nachdem sie sich eine halbe Stunde schweigend durch das Unterholz des Waldes gekämpft hatten hielt Anna plötzlich Lily am Arm fest. „Wohin willst du, wir müssen Hilfe holen!" Lily deutete Anna sich zu setzen. Sie ließen sich auf einem umgestürzten Baum nieder und Lily begann von ihrem erneuten Traum zu erzählen. Umsichtig ließ sie die Stelle, in der über das Schicksal ihrer Freunde gesprochen wurde weg, und erzählte nur von ihrem Auftrag. Anna blieb vor Staunen der Mund offen. Sie bemerkte nicht Lilys Anspannung sondern war ganz von der Vorstellung angetan auch ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. „Das musst du unbedingt noch mal probieren", spornte Anna Lily an. Lily hielt ihre Hand auf einen großen Stein und flüsterte „LEVIOSA!" und tatsächlich erhob sich der Stein in die Luft. Anna war nur noch am Staunen.

„Lass uns jetzt Firenze suchen, wir müssen uns beeilen", ermahnte Lily plötzlich Anna. Anna war immer noch der Meinung, dass es besser wäre Hilfe zu holen, doch Lily drängte weiter in den Wald. Nur zögernd folgte Anna ihrer Freundin. Sie wollte Lily nicht alleine weiter in den Wald lassen. „Wir müssen auf die Spinnen achten, nicht das wir zu nahe an das Monster geraten!" warnte Lily, und riss somit Anna aus ihren Gedanken. Ihr war es gar nicht wohl so tief im Wald, doch wollte sie sich vor Lily keine Blöße geben und schließlich war sie ja auch eine Gryffindor. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden, und die Mädchen sahen kaum noch ihre Hände vor Augen. Lilly stolperte immer wieder über das dichte Gestrüpp, und Anna hatte Schwierigkeiten ihrer Freundin zu folgen. „Das macht jetzt keinen Sinn mehr", schimpfte Lily. Sie hatte es eilig und ärgerte sich, dass sie in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr vorankamen. Schließlich musste sie einsehen, dass sie die Nacht über lieber ausruhen sollten und bei Morgendämmerung weiter suchen. Anna war froh über die Einsicht ihrer Freundin und suchte nach einer geschützten Stelle im Schatten eines umgestürzten Baumes.

Die Mädchen setzten sich auf den weichen mit Moos bewachsenen Boden und lehnten sich an den Stamm. Sie wollten abwechselnd wach bleiben, um nicht überrascht zu werden. Lily blieb als erst wach, während Anna versuchte es sich so gemütlich wie möglich zu machen. Lily hielt angestrengt die Augen offen, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit konnte auch sie nicht mehr gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfen und ihr Kopf sackte auf ihre Brust. Schließlich schlief auch Lily tief. Ein rascheln ließ Lily aus dem Schlaf schrecken. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, doch konnte sie im hellen Mondlicht den Platz auf dem sie sich ausruhten gut erkennen. Rund herum bewegte sich raschelnd das Unterholz. „Anna, wach auf, da ist etwas!" Ängstlich rüttelte Lily Anna wach. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete erschrak sie fürchterlich. „Das sind Spinnen. Sie sind überall. Wir müssen ganz in der Nähe des Monsters sein." Verängstigt drückte sie sich noch mehr an den Baumstamm. „Pst sei mal still. Ich hab was gehört", raunte Lily ihr zu.

„Du Trottel, hast sie entkommen lassen!" drang auf einmal eine laute Stimme durch den Wald. „Was kann ich dafür wenn dein blöder Zauber nicht funktioniert", erwiderte der andere. „Na wenigstens haben sie ihre Zauberstäbe nicht gefunden. Wieso hast du Depp sie auch einfach in den Wald geworfen?" „Was soll ich denn damit, du wolltest sie ja nicht haben!" keifte der andere zurück. Reichten die Spinnen und das Monster nicht aus, mussten ihnen jetzt auch noch ihre Verfolger auf den Fersen sein? fragte sich Lily insgeheim. Anna war totenbleich und gab keinen Laut von sich. Sie zitterte leicht. Eine Wolke verdunkelte den Mondschein, und es wurde Augenblicklich ruhig. Als ob alle Spinnen verschwunden wären. Wo waren die Männer? Auch von ihnen war nichts mehr zu hören. Währen Lily noch so grübelte lugte Anna vorsichtig über den Baumstamm. Was sie da sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Lily folgte ihrem Blick und erstarrte fast augenblicklich. Eine Spinne so groß wie Hagrids Hütte war aus einer tiefen Bodensenke gekrochen. Irgendetwas hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt, doch es waren nicht sie und Anna. Tausender kleiner Spinnen rannten in Entgegengesetzter Richtung und trieben zwei Gestalten vor sich her. Die beiden rannten so schnell sie konnten. Solange das Monster abgelenkt ist müsste es möglich sein zu fliehen überlegte sich Lily. Sie zog Anna am Ärmel ihres Umhanges. Nur ganz langsam und vorsichtig schlichen sie sich von der Senke weg, um ja kein Geräusch zu machen. Nach einer halben Stunde entschied Lily, dass es jetzt wohl sicher wäre und lehnte sich schwer atmend an einen Baum. Auch Anna musste tief Luft holen. Sie stand gebückt und hatte die Hände auf ihre Knie gestützt und keuchte schwer.

11 Bei den Zentauren. 

Plötzlich schlug ein Pfeil direkt neben Lily in den Baum ein. Jetzt war es aus mit Lilys Beherrschung. Sie schrie wie am Spieß, so dass sie sicher den ganzen Wald aufgeweckt hatte. „Sei Still!" klang eine tiefe kräftige Stimme zu ihr herüber und eine Hand legte sich auf ihren Mund und erstickte ihren Schrei. Lily tobte vor Angst. Sie trat und schlug um sich und war sicher auch das eine oder andere mal getroffen zu haben, doch ließ ihr Gegner nicht los. Völlig entkräftete gab sie auf, und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal.

Sonderbarer Weise lockerte der Fremde jetzt seinen Griff, und die Tiefe Stimme sprach „Entschuldigt, ihr Menschenkinder. Wir wollten euch nicht erschrecken, doch Tartan ist ein wenig übereifrig. Er hat euch für eine Beute gehalten." „Was redest du da mit den Fohlen?" kam die schroffe Frage von Tartan. „Nenn sie nicht Fohlen, das ist entwürdigend. Seit ich die Menschenkinder unterrichtet habe, hat sich meine Einstellung zu den Menschen geändert. Gerade du solltest das wissen, hab ich dir nicht Respekt gegenüber den Menschen gelehrt? Wenn das Schicksal seinen Lauf nehmen soll, wie es in den Sternen geschrieben steht, brauchen wir die Menschen." Lily hatte sich langsam beruhigt. „Wer seid ihr?" fragte sie nun sichtlich gefasster. „Kennt ihr Firenze?" warf Anna nun ein, die endlich ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. „Ich bin Firenze, und das ist mein Sohn Tartan. Er ist noch jung und aufbrausend, verzeiht ihm seinen Fehler." Lily lächelte Firenze an „Gott sei dank, ich hab dich gefunden." „Du hast mich gesucht? Wer bist du denn. Du müsstest doch in der Schule sein. Außer?" „Was außer?" war Lily nun neugierig geworden. „Wir werden sehen, kommt erst mal mit. Es ist hier nicht Sicher. Dunkle Machenschaften durchdringen den Wald. Die Geschöpfe werden unruhig." Mit diesen Worten wandte Firenze sich um und ging langsam voraus. Die Mädchen folgten ihm und Tartan bildete die Nachhut.

Sie hatten Schwierigkeiten mit Firenze mitzuhalten, da dieser sich viel sicherer und schneller im Wald bewegen konnte, doch war Firenze sehr umsichtig und wartete geduldig auf die Freundinnen. Tartan trabte mit gesenktem Kopf hinterher. „Ach Tartan, nim's nicht so schwer. Eltern sind dazu da einem manchmal den Kopf zu waschen, und ich find gar nicht schlimm das du uns Fohlen genannt hast." so redete Anna wild auf Tartan ein. Dieser hob den Kopf, und musste auf einmal auch lächeln, es schein, als wenn er seine Meinung über die Mädchen voreilig gebildete hatte. Sie mussten nicht lange gehen, als sie auf eine Lichtung traten. Dort standen dutzende von Zentauren. Sie hatten den Kopf auf die Brust gesenkt und schliefen. Nur wenige hoben bei ihrer Ankunft den Kopf, schüttelten sich und schliefen dann weiter. Firenze führte sie an einen Felsen etwas abseits und erklärte: „Hier könnt ihr erstmal ausschlafen. Morgen werden wir dann alles Weitere besprechen, und euch dann zurück zur Schule bringen." Mit diesen Worten neigte er den Kopf zum Gruß, drehte sich um und trabte davon. Lily und Anna legten sich auf das weiche Moos und schliefen fast augenblicklich ein.

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, und ihre warmen Strahlen weckten die beiden Mädchen. Lily musste blinzeln, da die Sonne ihr direkt in das Gesicht schien, Anna war schon wach und saß mit dem Rücken an den Fels gelehnt und schaute den Zentauren zu. „Guten Morgen Lily." Sagte sie fröhlich. „Guten morgen Anna." Erwiderte Lily mit einem Lächeln, als ein hässliches Knurren Anna zusammen fahren ließ. „Tschuldigung." Meinte Lily mit eingezogenem Kopf, „Ich hab halt solchen Hunger. Wir haben schließlich gestern keinen einzigen Bissen gegessen." Die Mädchen mussten lachen. „So fröhlich?" fragte ein Zentaur, der gerade eine Schale voller Früchte gebrachte. Jetzt prusteten die Mädchen erst richtig los. Anne musste sich den Bauch halten um keinen Lachkrampf zu bekommen und Lily wälzte sich vor lachen im weichen Moos. Der Zentaur grinste und verschwand Wortlos. Die Mädchen stürzten sich regelrecht auf das Essen. Ein anderer Zentaur brachte einen Krug mit Wasser. „Wo ist Firenze?" wollte Lily wissen. „Er ist heute Nacht gegangen, die Sterne zu befragen. Er ist noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Er bittet euch solange auf ihn zu warten. Esst und Trinkt so viel ihr möchtet." Er wandte sich um und verschwand auch. Lily sah sich die wenigen Zentauren an, welche noch auf der Lichtung schliefen. Die anderen waren wohl in den Wald gegangen. Sie suchte mit ihren Augen nach Tartan, konnte ihn aber auf der Lichtung nicht sehen. Das Wasser war angenehm kühl, und das Obst war einfach köstlich. Doch irgendwann konnte auch Lily nicht mehr. „Bin ich jetzt aber satt." stöhnte Anna neben ihr. „Das hab ich auch gerade gedacht." brachte Lily lachend hervor. Und schon lachten beide wieder ohne Pause. Erst lautes Huf getrappel lies die beiden Aufhören.

Firenze war auf der Lichtung erschienen und trabte zu einer Gruppe älterer Zentauren. Sie waren zu weit weg und unterhielten sich leise, so das Lily nicht hören konnte was gesprochen wurde. Firenze wandte sich um, und kam auf die Mädchen zu. „Guten Morgen!" sagte er in seiner tiefen Stimme. „Ich hoffe sie haben gut geschlafen und das Essen hat ihnen geschmeckt?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten sprach er weiter „War Tartan heute schon bei ihnen?"

„Nein!" kam es wie aus einem Mund. „Wir haben ihn auch schon gesucht." Erklärte nun Lily.

Auf einmal ging ein lautes Raunen durch die Menge. Firenze blickte sich um, um den Grund für die Unruhe zu erfahren. Er musste nicht lange Suchen. Tartan war völlig außer Atem auf die Lichtung gesprungen. „Wo bist du gewesen?" fuhr ihn sein Vater streng an.

„Lass mich erklären." bettelte Tartan. „Eine Stimme hat mich gerufen. Sie kam von den Sternen. Die Sterne haben mir dann den Weg gewiesen. Ich kam an den Rand des Waldes, dort wo diese kleine Hütte steht. Dort waren viele Menschen. Sie waren sehr aufgeregt. Ich denke sie suchen nach den Menschenkindern. Ich bin dann so schnell wie möglich wieder hierher zurückgekehrt." Tartan sah seinen Vater schuldbewusst an.

„Die Sterne haben dich gerufen? Dann ist es also soweit. Ich habe es mir gestern schon fast gedacht" Firenze klang jetzt eher besorgt als verärgert.

„Was hast du dir gedacht?" Wollte Lily nun endlich wissen. „Jeder macht hier nur irgendwelche Andeutungen, und keiner sagt konkret was los ist. Mir reicht das langsam." Lily klang ärgerlicher als sie es eigentlich wollte, hatten die Zentauren sie gestern ja erst gerettet. Firenze sah sie traurig an. „Lily, es tut mir leid, doch die Sterne geben uns nur Hinweise. Die klügsten unter uns wissen diese Hinweise zu deuten, doch wenn sie falsch liegen, und mit dem falschen Wissen Hausieren gehen, können sie großen Schaden anrichten. Und so ist es uns nur erlaubt die Zeichen zu nennen, nicht aber unsere Erkenntnis preiszugeben."

„Vater, sieh wohin mich die Sterne Geführt haben, und was ich gefunden habe." Tartan streckte seinem Vater zwei Zauberstäbe entgegen. Lily erkannte sofort den Zauberstab ihrer Großmutter.

„Danke Tartan, du bist ein Schatz!" mit diesen Worten nahmen die Mädchen ihre Zauberstäbe entgegen. „Wann bringst du uns zu Schloss zurück?" fragte Lily voller Erwartung. Auch wenn das Abenteuer diesmal gut ausgegangen war, so wollte sie doch so schnell wie möglich zurück zur Schule. Das war ganz in Annas Sinn, doch blickten sie in das traurige Gesicht von Firenze.

„Das wird nicht so schnell gehen!" wendete Firenze ein. „Die Sterne haben euch einen anderen Weg vorherbestimmt." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich an seinen Sohn, mit dem er schnell aber leise redete. Lily konnte nicht genau mitbekommen, was der Zentaur mit seinem Sohn besprach, doch musste es etwas mit ihnen zu tun haben, denn Tartan blickte immer wieder zu ihnen herüber.

„Was soll das heißen, das wird nicht so schnell gehen, und was haben die Sterne damit zu tun?" fragte Anna ärgerlich. Lily konnte sich schon denken, worauf das hinaus laufen würde. Anna völlig ignorierend wandte sich Firenze wieder an Lily:

„Du weißt von den Wächtern?"

„Ja Firenze, und sie haben gesagt, das ich deinen Anweisungen folge leisten soll." Antwortete Lily brav.

„Das macht die Sache leichter." bemerkte Firenze beruhigt.

„Was ist mit mir?" redete Anna dazwischen.

„Ja, was ist mit ihr?" wollte nun auch Lily wissen.

„Sie muss mit dir kommen. Ihr dürft vorerst nicht in der nähe des Schlosse erscheinen."

„Aber unsere Eltern, die werden sich Sorgen machen!" wandte Anna schon fast verzweifelt ein.

„Ich weiß Anna, doch es ist wichtig, dass sie nichts von eurem Aufenthaltsort erfahren. Sie würden sonst alles verderben, die Sterne haben es so vorhergesagt. Tartan wird euch begleiten, er ist schnell und kräftig, und ein ausgezeichneter Sternendeuter. So und nun kommt mit und hört mir zu." Damit wandte er sich um und schritt voran in den Wald.

12. Der Auftrag. 

Lily und Anna folgten Firenze, und Tartan bildete wie schon am Vorabend die Nachhut. Anna war die ganze Sache gar nicht recht. Sie wollte nicht, dass sich ihre Eltern Sorgen machten. Außerdem hatte sie fürchterliche Angst vor einem Anschiss, da sie sich nicht gemeldet hatte. Doch der Zentaur ließ keinen Zweifel offen, dass sie zu gehorchen hatte. Leise vor sich her schimpfend folgte sie ihrer Freundin. Firenze führte sie auf der dem Schoß abgewandten Seite an den Rand des Waldes. Dort spähte er nach allen Seiten, bevor er zu einer Gruppe verfallener Gebäude wies. Schnell überquerte die kleine Gruppe die Wiese und trat in den Schatten des nächsten größeren Hauses. Lily kam die Gegend irgendwie bekannt vor. Zuerst dachte sie an Godrics Hollow, doch waren ihr die Gebäude unbekannt. Dann erkannte sie die Wiese aus ihren Träumen, nur das diesmal keine Fabelwesen zu sehen waren wenn man mal von den Zentauren absah. In ihren Träumen waren ihr nie die Ruinen aufgefallen, sie hatte nur ein Auge für die Tiere.

Firenze drängte sie in das größte der Gebäude. Drinnen war es hell und wunderschön. Durch die kunstvoll gestaltete Mosaik Fenster schien warmes Sonnenlicht und beleuchtete den Raum in einem angenehmen Ton. Die Wände waren strahlend weiß und mit großen Wandteppichen verziert. Auf ihnen waren Zentauren abgebildet, wie sie die Sterne beobachteten. Doch auch Szenen, in denen Zentauren Rat hielten, aßen, spielten, ja sogar arbeiteten. Lily wusste nicht, das Zentauren irgendeiner Arbeit nachgingen, und so war sie doch sehr verwundert, hier Bilder von Feldarbeiten und Ernte zu sehen. Es gab auch Abbildungen, die Lily an Wissenschaftler oder Forscher erinnerten. Es schien fast so, als waren die Zentauren ein Volk von Wissenschaftlern und Bauern. Staunend besah sie sich die wundervollen Stickereien, bis Anna sie aus ihren Überlegungen holte.

„Sieh mal Lily was hier abgebildet ist." Lily lief zu Anna herüber und blieb wie angewurzelt vor einem weitern Wandteppich stehen. Dieser war viel düsterer als die anderen. Er zeigte Szenen, in denen Menschen die Zentauren jagten. Es mussten Zauberer gewesen sein, denn sie hatten Zauberstäbe in den Händen. Das Bild zeigte ein fürchterliches Schlachtfeld voller toter Zentauren, doch das erstaunlichste war eine Person, welche am anderen Ende des Bildes zu sehen war. Es war ein Mädchen und sie war umgeben von vielen Leuten, deren Gesichter man nicht erkennen konnte. Sie hielt einen Zauberstab über ihren Kopf, aus dem ein greller Blitz fuhr. Dieser vernichtete die mordenden Zauberer.

„Das waren unsere heiligen Ratshallen", unterbrach Firenze ihre Gedanken. „Hier hat der Rat der Zentauren gehalten, bevor die dunkle Zeit anbrach. Als Dumbledore dann endlich über Grindelwald gesiegt hatte waren zu viele von uns getötet worden. Wir wussten, dass Dumbledore die dunklen Zauberer nicht gänzlich besiegt hatte, sondern sie nur aufgehalten. Auch er wusste das, er konnte es nicht schaffen, es steht so in den Sternen. Nur jemand aus dem Geschlecht derer, die vom Bösen gezeichnet wurden hat die Macht das Dunkle zu besiegen. Seit dieser Zeit misstrauen die Zentauren den Menschen."

Lily wurde sehr nachdenklich. „Ihr meint jetzt, dass ich diejenige bin, die euch von den dunklen Zauberern befreien soll? So wie es auf dem Bild dargestellt ist?" Das war ziemlich viel für Lily und sie musste sich erst mal setzen. Anna hörte nur staunend zu und sagte gar nichts.

„Ich denke ja, du bist die lang ersehnte Befreierin", antwortete Firenze voller Hoffnung. „Du hast die Gabe, die Welten wieder zu versöhnen."

„Aber, ich bin ein Kind, wie soll ich das schaffen? Ich kann gerade mal ein paar Nadeln zaubern, aber gegen dunkle Zauberer hab ich nichts zu bieten", erklärte Lily resigniert. „Du musst dich irren! Ich will jetzt nach hause!" Trotzig wollte Lily nach draußen, als sich ihr Tartan in den Weg stellte.

„Lily, hör mir zu. Wir warten schon so viele Jahre auf dich. Nur du kannst die Zentauren und die Menschen wieder versöhnen. enttäusch uns bitte nicht!" flehte er.

„Ihr habt ja alle einen Knall! Ich hau jetzt ab! Es tut mir leid, doch ich bin nicht eure Heldin."

„Das bist du doch!" meinte auf einmal Anna.

„Was soll das jetzt bedeuten, du wolltest doch auch unbedingt heim?" fuhr Lily wütend ihre Freundin an.

„Sieh mal, in der Voraussage heißt es, dass einer aus dem Geschlecht derer, die vom dunklen Zauber gezeichnet wurden kommt. Das trifft auch auf dich zu. Dein Vater wurde damals von Voldemort gezeichnet. Du weißt doch, die blitzförmige Narbe."

„Ja und?" fragte Lily nun genervt.

„Also muss es jemand aus deiner Familie sein", führte Anna weiter.

„Doch warum gerade ich, und nicht mein Vater, schließlich ist es sein Job die dunklen Mächte zu bekämpfen", schloss Lily siegessicher.

„Nein, er kann es nicht sein, er ist kein Mädchen! Du bist das einzige Mädchen in der Reihe der Potters seit Jahrhunderten. Du bist das erste und das einzige Mädchen. Nur du kannst es sein." ergriff nun Firenze wieder das Wort. „Es ist _dein_ Schicksal, die Sterne haben es mir gestern Nacht verraten!"

Lily sah ein, das sie hier nicht mehr mit argumentieren weiterkam. Resigniert ließ sie die Arme hängen.

„Du musst nach Godrics Hollow. Dort wird sich dein Schicksal erfüllen. Auch deine Freunde müssen dort hin, wenn du sie jemals wieder sehen möchtest." Firenze blickte durch das eingefallene Dach zum Himmel. „Es wird Zeit, die Sterne warten nicht. Tartan wird euch begleiten. Er wird euch helfen, soweit es in seiner Macht steht." Tartan nickte zustimmend zu Anna und Lily.

„Ok! Ok! Ich hab's kapiert, aber wehe wenn du dich irrst, dann ziehe ich dir das Fell über die Ohren." Firenze musste unvermittelt lachen, und auch Tartan und Anna stimmten mit ein. „Firenze, wie komme ich denn nun nach Godrics Hollow?" wollte Lily voller Tatendrang wissen.

13. Die Reise. 

„Du musst wissen", führte Firenze aus „wir Zentauren reisen nicht wie Zauberer. Das Flohnetzwerk wird vom Ministerium kontrolliert und mit denen sind wir nicht gerade gut. Außerdem haben Zentauren keine Feuerstelle. Einen Portschlüssel können wir nicht beschwören, dazu reichen unsere magischen Fähigkeiten nicht aus,.."

„Kannst du nicht einmal was direkt sagen, echt typisch, komm zum Punkt", entgegnete Lily aufbrausend.

„Ist ja gut, also Portschlüssel geht nicht, und apparieren könnt ihr noch nicht nehme ich an?" leierte Firenze weiter, ohne wirklich auf Lilys Einwände einzugehen.

„Nein können wir nicht, und jetzt erzähl weiter, du hast gesagt das es drängt!" Lily war jetzt echt genervt. Konnten die Zentauren eigentlich nie auf den Punkt kommen?

„Wir benutzen noch so etwas, das ähnlich wie das Flohnetzwerk funktioniert. Es ist so eine Art Tor. Es gab an allen wichtigen Städten ein Gebäude mit vielen Toren. Ihr würdet diese Gebäude Bahnhöfe nennen. So ein Bahnhof ist gleich dort drüben." Führte der Zentaur seine langatmige Erklärung fort.

„Funktionieren die Tore noch? Auf dem Teppich sieht es so aus, als ob alles zerstört wurde" , hatte Lily einzuwenden.

„Nein, es wurden keine Gebäude zerstört. Es wurden nur die Zentauren getötet. Die Zauberer wollten die Gebäude für sich nutzen. Nachdem sie dann unbewohnt waren sind sie im Laufe der Zeit zerfallen. Doch die wichtigsten Einrichtungen sollten noch funktionieren", erklärte Firenze. Er wandte sich um und schritt auf den Ausgang zu. Nach einem aufmerksamen Blick in alle Richtungen überquerte er den kleinen Dorfplatz und schritt auf ein sehr flaches lang gezogenes Gebäude zu. Dieses sah viel besser aus als all die umstehenden Häuser. Lily überlegte, ob es vielleicht noch heute von den Zentauren genutzt wurde. „Diese Tore sind die einzige wissenschaftliche Errungenschaft unserer Forscher, welche die Vernichtung unserer Art überstanden hat. Wir haben niemanden mehr, der in der Lage ist, die Forschungen neu aufzunehmen oder weiterzuführen. Die bösen Mächte haben alle Forscher getötet. Mein Großvater war der einzige überlebende aus der Gilde der Forscher. Du musst wissen, dass Zentauren mit ihrer Bestimmung geboren werden. Bauern bleiben immer Bauern, und Forscher gehen nur aus einem Geschlecht der Forscher hervor." Es schien, als ob Firenze gar nicht mehr zu erzählen aufhören wollte.

„Das ist aber nicht sehr effektiv. Was ist, wenn ein Bauernkind viel eher das Wissen für die Forschung hat? Wenn dieses Kind durch seine Geburt nicht Forscher werden kann, ist das ungerecht. Das Kind wird als Bauer nie so gut sein wie als Wissenschaftler. Ihr seid auch nicht gerade toll mit eurer Gesellschaftsform. Von Geburt an diskriminiert." Lily wirkte leicht sauer. Ihre Eltern haben ihr ständig beigebracht, dass alle Lebewesen gleich sind. Jeder sollte die Möglichkeit bekommen selbst zu entscheiden, was er machen möchte.

„Ich verstehe dich gut Lily, doch gibt es Lebewesen, welche nicht frei entscheiden können. Die Natur hat für diese einen festen Platz vorgesehen. Denk mal an die Bienen, oder die Ameisen. Genauso gibt es auch höhere Lebensformen mit weit höherer Intelligenz, bei denen ihre Aufgabe vorbestimmt ist. Ihr Menschen habt das unendliche Glück, das es in eurer Spezies keine Spezialisierung gibt. Ihr solltet wirklich frei entscheiden können. Uns ist dieses Glück nicht zuteil geworden. Einige von uns haben nicht die Fähigkeit Schriften zu erkennen und zu deuten, andere können nicht die Pflanzen verstehen und das Wetter interpretieren. Bei uns gibt es von Geburt aus eine starke Spezialisierung, doch jeder ist glücklich mit dem was er kann. Jeder zählt bei uns gleich viel, jeder ist gleich viel wert, ob Schriftgelehrter oder Bauer. Jede Gruppe hatte ihre eigenen starken Vertreter im Rat. Doch nun lasst uns gehen, die Zeit drängt!"

Firenze schritt nun schnell durch die Tür. Lily folgte ihm, und was sie dann sah übertraf ihre kühnsten Erwartungen. Das Gebäude bestand aus nur einem Raum. Dieser war nicht sehr breit, dafür aber mehrere hundert Meter lang. An den Längsseiten befanden sich hunderte von Torbögen, welche scheinbar ins Nichts führten. Sie waren mit goldenen Nummern versehen. In der Mitte des Raumes standen große Schildtafeln wie die Fahrpläne auf einem Bahnhof. Tartan schritt die Tafeln ab und schien etwas zu suchen. „Hier ist es!" rief er auf einmal aus. „Godrics Hollow: Tor 273" und Tartan schob Lily und Anna an den Öffnungen der Torbögen entlang. 96..102..210..270.. „273 hier ist es", hörten sie nun Firenzes Stimme.

„Wie ist es so zu reisen?" wollte Anna wissen.

„Das kann ich dir nicht beschreiben. Die Zentauren haben schon seit vielen Jahrzehnten den Wald nicht mehr verlassen. Er ist zu unserer neuen Heimat geworden. Ein Asyl für ausgestoßene und verfolgte Kreaturen.

„Was wird uns auf der anderen Seite erwarten? Du weißt es Firenze du hast die Sterne befragt!" drängte nun Lily.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Du musst es selbst herausfinden damit dein Handeln frei von Vorurteilen und vorschnellen Entschlüssen ist. Höre auf dein Herz, es wird dich richtig leiten. Tartan wird euch helfen so gut er kann, doch auch er weiß nichts von den zukünftigen Geschehnissen. Er kann euch nichts verraten", schloss Firenze. „Doch nun müsst ihr gehen!"

Lily umarmte Firenze heftig und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „Danke für alles, was du für uns getan hast. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder." Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange. Sie hätte nicht gedacht dass der Abschied von Firenze so wehtun würde, da sie ihn doch erst zwei Tage kannte. Auch Anna hatte ein verdächtiges Glitzern in den Augen als auch sie Firenze umarmte. In Firenzes Nähe fühlte sie sich sicher, brauchte keine Angst mehr zu haben. Der Zentaur strahlte eine unheimliche Geborgenheit aus, und sie war im Begriff diese zu verlassen. Doch blieb ihr keine Wahl. Das Schicksal ließ keinen Zweifel an ihrer Aufgabe. Was würde sie auf der anderen Seite zu erwarten haben? Mit Sicherheit schreckliche Dinge. Sie würde kämpfen müssen, das war ihr klar. Doch war sie überhaupt fähig zu kämpfen. Schon wieder nagten die Selbstzweifel an ihr. Was konnte ein Kind schon ausrichten?

„Lily, bist du soweit!" streng klang die Stimme Tartans zu Lily herüber. Auch er hatte sich von seinem Vater verabschiedet. Auch seine Augen glänzten stark. Firenze hielt den Kopf gesenkt, so dass Lily ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Geht jetzt" befahl der Zentaur laut. „Geht, und mögen euch alle guten Mächte dieser Welt beistehen." Den letzten Satz flüsterte Firenze nur noch, doch war es in der großen Halle so still, das Lily sie hören konnte. Noch einmal rannte sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn heftig.

„Ich werde wiederkommen, und dann werden wir eine riesengroße Party feiern", brachte sie unter Tränen hervor. „Ich lass nicht zu, dass irgendjemandem etwas passiert." Mit diesen Worten riss sie sich los und stürmte zum Tor. Tartan und Anna folgten ihr.

14. Déjà vu 

Es war, als ob man durch eine kalte Dusche tritt, nur ohne Nass zu werden. Auch durch einen Geist zu laufen fühlte sich ähnlich an. Kaum war das kalte Gefühl verschwunden, stand Lily auch schon in einem kleinen Raum. Er hatte nur zwei Tore und war ansonsten Schmucklos. An der dem Tor gegenüberliegenden Wand hing wieder eine Tafel, doch sah diese nicht wie ein Fahrplan aus, Eher wie eine Werbetafel. Lily drehte sich um und blickte zurück zu den Toren. Über dem einen Tor stand Ankunft über dem anderen Abreise . Der Raum auf der Fabeltier Wiese musste wohl so etwas wie eine zentrale Verteilungsstelle sein. Irgendwie kam ihr hier alles so bekannt vor. Es war fast so wie in ihrem Traum, als sie von den Wächtern auf die Probe gestellt wurde. Doch diesmal war Anna und Tartan mit dabei. Doch wo war Tartan geblieben. Er war nicht mit ihnen auf der anderen Seite des Tores heraus gekommen. Sie beratschlagten sich, ob sie auf Tartan warten sollten. Schließlich meinte Anna dass es wohl keinen Sinn mehr machen würde und sie wohl alleine weiterkommen müssten.

Vorsichtig schlichen die Mädchen zur Tür. Es musste schließlich nicht gleich jeder bemerken, dass sie hier waren. Anna öffnete die Tür einen kleinen Spalt und spähte hinaus. Lilly folgte ihr. Sie konnte zwar nur einen kleinen Bereich der Straße erkennen, doch war draußen alles still. Draußen dämmerte es. Die Reise hatte wohl doch länger gedauert, als sie glaubten. Für sie war es nur ein Schritt, doch inzwischen war es um sie herum Abend geworden. Nun wurde es schnell dunkel. Lily und Anna schlichen sich aus dem Gebäude auf die Straße. An eine Hauswand gepresst fragte Anna Lily leise „Wo lang jetzt?"

„Ich denke mal zum Haus meiner Großeltern. Doch was ich dort dann soll weiß ich auch nicht. Lass uns einfach vorsichtig sein."

„Ich hab Angst!" entfuhr es Anna leise. Lily konnte erkennen, das Anna ihren Zauberstab krampfhaft in der Hand hielt.

„Ich auch, doch komm nun weiter." Auch Lily zog ihren Zauberstab und auf jedes Geräusch achtend schlich sie weiter in Richtung der kleinen Anhöhe, auf der einst das prächtige Anwesen ihrer Großeltern Thronte. Der Schrei einer Eule ließ die zwei zusammenfahren. Anna hätte beinahe los geschrieen und Lily hatte schon fast einen Fluch ausgesprochen, als die Mädchen den großen Vogel bemerkten.

„Hast du mich erschreckt." flüsterte Anna zu dem großen Uhu. „Sei bitte still und verrat uns nicht!" So als ob er die Mädchen verstanden hätte erhob er sich lautlos und glitt in die Nacht davon. Beiden musste erst mal Luft holen, so hatte die Eule sie erschreckt. Als sie sich langsam beruhigt hatten wollte Lily schon weiter drängen, als sie von Anna am Ärmel ihres Umhanges zurückgehalten wurde.

„Scht, da kommt jemand." Die Mädchen drängten sich noch dichter an die Wand und spähten die nun völlig im Dunkeln liegende Straße entlang. Und da waren sie. Mehrere dunkle Gestalten in Umhängen, die eindeutig Todessern gehörten rannten die Straße entlang. Lily erkannte sie sofort, hatte ihr Vater ihr ja immer wieder gezeigt, wie man echte Todesser erkennt. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die einzelne Person, welche vor den Gestalten davon rannte. Lily gefror das Blut in den Adern. Es war genau wie in Ihrem Traum. Doch diesmal würde sie sich nicht so leicht überrumpeln lassen, diesmal würde kein Fluch Raul oder sie treffen, wo sie doch wusste was passieren könnte.

Sie nahm sich vor, besonders vorsichtig zu sein, und den Todessern diesmal keine Gelegenheit zu geben, den tödlichen Fluch auszusprechen. Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie gar nicht mehr bemerkte, dass sie nicht allein war. Anna sah mit schreckgeweiteten Augen dien Straße entlang. Lily hatte ihren Traum so deutlich berichtet, das auch ihr die Ähnlichkeit der Situation aufgefallen war. Auch sie überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie Raul helfen konnte, ohne ihn in Gefahr zu bringen. Sie mussten einfach schneller sein, als die Angreifer. Sie mussten schnell handeln.

Bis jetzt waren sie unentdeckt geblieben, und somit hatten sie das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite. Anna und Lily verteilten sich auf beide Straßenseiten und warteten auf das heran nahen der Todesser. Wie in Lilys Traum hetzten die Todesser den Jungen an den Mädchen vorbei. Diese verließen ihre Deckung und stürmten auf die Männer ein. Sie schleuderten gezielt Schockzauber auf die Angreifer. Die ersten waren so überrascht, von hinten angegriffen zu werden, das sie keine Zeit mehr zum reagieren hatten. Lautlos klappten ihre Arme an den Körper und sie fielen vornüber auf den dunklen Asphalt.

Als die anderen Todesser bemerkten, was geschehen war, hatte der Junge schon seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, und sprach ebenfalls Lähm und Schock-Zauber aus. Zu dritt nahmen die Kinder die Angreifer in die Zange. Alles schien viel leichter als bei ihrem Traum dachte sich Lily. OK sie hatte ja Anna dabei, doch war etwas sonderbar. Keiner der Todesser konnte flüchten, und als alle gelähmt oder bewusstlos waren gingen die Mädchen durch die Reihen und nahmen ihnen die Zauberstäbe weg, und Fesselten sie mit magischen Seilen.

„Raul, komm hilf doch mal!" forderte nun Anna den Jungen auf, der ganz ruhig in einer Ecke stand und den Mädchen zusah.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?" fragte Lily nun verwundert und eilte zu ihm. „Hey, du bist nicht Raul, du bist Niclas, dieser Slytherin, Balthasars Kumpel." Sofort richtete Lily ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. „Denk nicht mal dran dich zu rühren!" fauchte sie ihn nun wütend an. „Du willst mich also diesem hirnverbrannten gemeingefährlichen Idioten von Voldemort ausliefern?" Niclas riss seine Augen groß auf und starrte Lily ungläubig an.

„Ich? Nein, dein lieber Cousin hat mich dazu angestiftet. Er war es, der den Fluch auf euren Freund losgeschickt und ihn dann hierher entführt hat." Niclas klang nun ängstlich. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Anna Aufschrei ließ Lily herumfahren. Unbemerkt war Balthasar aufgetaucht und schleuderte einen Expelliarmus Fluch gegen Lily. Von Anna gerade noch rechtzeitig gewarnt wich sie dem Fluch geschickt aus. Niclas konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Er wurde mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand geschleudert und viel bewusstlos zu Boden.

Anna rief „Petrificus Totalis", doch Balthasar war geschickter als es sich die Mädchen erhofft hatten. Die verschiedensten Flüche wechselten hin und her, während Niclas immer noch bewusstlos an Boden lag. Es gelang den Mädchen nicht Balthasar zu überwältigen. Dieser nutzte einen kurzen Moment der Pause und flüchtete in die Nächste Gasse.

Lily wollte ihm folgen, doch Anna rief sie zurück „Lass ihn, komm lieber hier rüber!" Sie eilte zu Niclas herüber. „Hilfe Lily, komm schell her. Er ist verletzt, sieh mal er blutet sehr stark!" klang Anna ängstlich. Sie hatte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß gelegt. Ihr schwarzer Umhang glänzte inzwischen von Niclas Blut. „Hilf ihm, er stirbt sonst!"

„Ist doch egal, Sie wollten mich ausliefern, geschieht ihm recht." Antwortete Lily wütend. „Ich war's nicht. Sein toller Freund Balthasar war's, soll der ihm helfen." Lilly wandte sich trotzig ab.

„Hilf ihm, oder du bist auch nicht besser als die!" brachte Anna unter tränen hervor.

„Aber wenn nachher einer von uns verletzt wird, dann hab ich keinen Trank mehr für uns, versteh doch!" versuchte Lily sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Dann will lieber ich sterben, als das wir jemanden unschuldiges sterben lassen." Erwiderte Anna mit fester Stimme. „Wenn du ihm nicht hilfst kannst du alleine weitermachen, dann sind wir die längste Zeit Freundinnen gewesen." Anna schluchzte laut, und als sie das viele Blut auf ihren Händen sah brach sie wieder in Tränen aus.

Lily kam langsam zu den beiden herüber. Mit schrecken bemerkte sie, das es um Niclas schlechter stand als sie vermutet hatte. Das viele Blut Musste von einer ziemlich großen Wunde stammen. Wenn sie nicht schnell handelte, würde er verbluten. „Hast ja Recht. War doof von mir. Gut das ich eine so tolle Freundin habe, die mich wenn es sein muss auch mal zusammenstaucht. Jetzt halt Still, ich möchte sehen ob ich die Blutung stoppen kann!". Lily beugte sich zu Niclas herab zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf seinen Kopf und murmelte ein paar leise Worte. Ein ockerfarbener Lichtschein umgab die Wunde, welche sich augenblicklich schloss.

„Wow, woher kannst du das denn?" fragte Anna völlig erstaunt.

„Du weißt doch das Mam Heilerin ist. Bei meinen vielen Schrammen und Wunden, die ich mir als kleines Kind beim Klettern auf Bäume zugezogen hab, hielt sie es für sinnvoll mir diesen Spruch beizubringen. Halt jetzt seinen Kopf still, er hat zuviel Blut verloren und braucht noch den Trank." Lily zog vorsichtig das kleine Fläschchen aus ihrem Umhang und flößte Niclas die gelbe Flüssigkeit ein. Es dauerte ein wenig bis Niclas endlich die Augen öffnete.

„Was ist geschehen, Wo bin ich?" fragte er verunsichert. Mit einem Ruck nahm er seinen Kopf von Annas Schoß. Er musste noch ziemliche Schmerzen haben, denn er verzog sofort sein Gesicht.

„Du bist immer noch dort, wo du zuletzt warst. Dein toller Freund da drüben hat dich ausgeknockt, hat dir eine ziemlich tiefe Wunde verpasst. Wenn Lily dich nicht gerettet hätte wärst du jetzt nicht mehr am Leben." erklärte Anna und stand langsam auf.

Niclas blickte auf Annas Umhang und fragte völlig geschockt „Woher kommt das viele Blut?" Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er immer noch schwach war. Wacklig stand er auf seinen Beinen. Lily hielt wieder ihren Zauberstab auf Niclas gerichtet.

„Das stammt von dir. Hast dir ziemlich den Kopf gestoßen, als dein Freund dich erwischt hat!" führte Lily nun kühl aus. „Kannst dich bei Anna bedanken, dass du noch lebst." Langsam kehrte Lilys Wut zurück. „Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht mich in diese Falle zu locken?"

„Es tut mir leid, ist euch was passiert?" fragte Niclas nach. Nach einem Kopfschütteln der Mädchen redete er weiter. „Glaubt mir, das war nicht meine Idee. Dein toller Cousin hat mich dazu überredet. Am Anfang war es ja auch nur ein Streich, doch als ich merkte, das Balthasar mehr wollte, wollte ich nicht mehr mitmachen. Dann hat er mir gedroht, das ich schon viel zu tief mit drin stecke." Versuchte Niclas sich zu rechtfertigen. „Glaubt mir, doch Balthasar ist ziemlich mächtig in Slytherin, er beherrscht sehr viele dunkle Flüche. Alle haben Angst vor ihm."

„Was sollen wir jetzt mit dir anfangen? Wir haben hier noch was zu erledigen!" fuhr Lily ihn an. „Ich denke wir werden dich auch fesseln, und zu den anderen legen."

„Wartet, ich weiß wo euer Freund versteckt gehalten wird. Ich kann euch helfen." Wendete sich Niclas nun an Anna. „Glaub mir, ich wollte das nicht, ich wollte euch nicht in solche Gefahr bringen. Balthasar ist total durchknallt. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Soll ich euch zeigen wo euer Freund steckt?" Niclas klang jetzt nicht mehr so selbstbewusst, eher wie jemand, der sich unendlich schämt. Er stand mit gesenktem Kopf da und erwartete das Urteil der Mädchen.

„Ich glaub ihm. Er soll uns helfen." Richtete Anna das Wort an Lily. Ihre Augen blickten erst ängstlich zu Niclas, dann fragend zu Lily. Lily trat einen Schritt auf Niclas zu und stach ihm mit ihrem Zauberstab heftig in die Brust.

„Wenn Anna dir glaubt, tue ich das auch. Aber ich warne dich, wenn das wieder eine Falle ist bring ich dich eigenhändig um. Und nun zeig uns, wo sie Raul gefangen halten." Bei jedem Ihrer Worte gab sie Niclas einen weiteren Stoß mit dem Zauberstab in die Rippen.

15. Neue Freunde und alte Feinde 

Die Drei verstauten die gefangenen Todesser in einem verfallenen Gebäude und belegten den Raum mit einem Zauber, welcher es unmöglich machte, dass man sie lärmen hört. Es war Niclas Vorschlag und er erwies sich als äußerst geschickt in solchen Zaubereien. Keiner sollte bemerken, dass sie da waren. Niemand dachte mehr an Balthasar, der vorhin geflüchtet war. Niclas zeigte auf ein Gebäude am Ende der Straße.

„Dort halten sie euren Freund gefangen", erklärte er leise. „Er wird von einer Person bewacht, die alle zwei Stunden abgelöst wird. Die Rückseite des Gebäudes ist unbewacht. Die Mauern sind massiv und man kann dort nicht flüchten. Wenn ihr unbemerkt rein wollt, so müsstet ihr durch die hintere Mauer." Niclas klang jetzt sehr Geschäftsmäßig, und verteilte Anweisungen, als ob es seine Mission wäre.

Lily passte das gar nicht, doch musste sie zugeben, dass die Idee unbemerkt von hinten zu kommen nicht schlecht war. So schlichen die Drei dicht an die Hauswand gedrängt weiter auf das Gebäude am Ende der Straße zu. Sie gingen sehr langsam und vorsichtig, um nicht noch jemanden in die Hände zu fallen. Nach unendlich langer Zeit, so schien es Lily kamen sie zu dem Gebäude. Es war erstaunlicherweise in einem recht guten Zustand. Vor der Tür stand ein Todesser und hielt offensichtlich Wache. Niclas hatte also Recht. Lily schlich zur Rückseite des Gebäudes und die beiden folgten ihr. Die Rückseite war wirklich nicht bewacht. Anna überlegte, wie sie in das Gebäude gelangen konnten, ohne Lärm zu machen. Sie konnten ja nicht einfach die Wand einbrechen. Niclas schritt langsam an der massiven Mauer entlang.

„Hier ist es!" rief er den Mädchen leise zu. Diese blickten sich verwundert an und eilten zu ihm.

„Was ist hier?" fragte Lily nach. Sie konnte absolut nichts Besonderes erkennen. Die Mauer sah hier genauso aus wie an jeder Stelle der Rückwand. Lily blickte ungeduldig zu Niclas. „Los sag schon!" forderte sie ihn auf.

„Hier ist eine geheime Tür, durch die können wir hinein", erklärte Niclas weiter und zeigte auf eine Stelle in der Mauer.

„Bist du sicher? Ich sehe nichts!" wendete Anna ein. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich war mit meinem Vater oft hier. Er hat mir gezeigt, was der dunkle Lord anrichten kann, und wollte mich so abschrecken, das ich ja nicht auf die Idee kommen würde ihm zu dienen."

„Aber ich dachte dein Vater ist ein Todesser?" hakte Lily nun nach.

„Nein, er hasst die Todesser. Als im großen Kampf mein Großvater auf der Seite des dunklen Lords gefallen ist, hat mein Vater geschworen nie wieder Voldemort zu dienen. Er hat mich immer wieder gewarnt, mich ihm nicht anzuschließen."

„Und dann machst du hier mit?" fragte Anna nun ungläubig nach. „Da hat dein Vater aber nicht viel bei dir erreicht", stichelte sie weiter. Sie wirkte enttäuscht, doch konnte Lily das aufgrund der Dunkelheit nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen.

„Ich hab es euch doch schon vorhin gesagt. Ich wollte ja nicht, doch Balthasar hat mich dazu gezwungen. Er ist sehr mächtig."

„Genug geredet, zeig uns die Tür!" forderte Lily nun Niclas auf. Niclas hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach leise „ALOHOMORA!" Es gab ein leises Klicken und aus einem Spalt in der Mauer schimmerte Licht nach draußen. Niclas schob die Tür noch ein wenig auf, so das die Drei hineinschlüpfen konnten. Von innen sah die Tür ganz gewöhnlich aus. Sie gelangten auf einen kleinen Flur. So hatte sich das Lily nicht vorgestellt. Sie hatte erwartet hier wieder einen großen Raum vorzufinden, in dem sie Raul finden würde, doch das Gebäude schien sehr viele Räume über mehrere Stockwerke verteilt zu haben. „Er ist oben, kommt mit!" befahl Niclas. Widerwillig folgte Lily ihm. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei und hielt ihren Zauberstab so fest, dass ihre Fingerknöchel ganz weiß wurden. Anna folgte leise nach.

Die Treppe führte im ersten Stock auf einen langen Flur, an dem zu beiden Seiten mehrere Zimmer angrenzten. „Es ist das vorletzte Zimmer rechts", erklärte Niclas leise. Vorsichtig schlichen sie den Flur entlang und achteten auf jedes Geräusch. Jedes knarren der Dielen ließ die Mädchen jedes Mal zusammenfahren. Hoffentlich würde man sie nicht hören. Endlich waren sie an der Tür angelangt. Vorsichtig drückte Anna die Türklinge herunter. Sonderbar, die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie einen spaltbreit die Tür. Im Raum war es sehr dunkel, so dass sie nichts erkennen konnte. Lily und Niclas schlichen durch den Spalt und Anna folgte ihnen. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit.

„Vorsicht, das ist eine Falle!" hörten sie auf einmal Raul aus der Ecke rufen. Die Tür schlug zu, und im Raum wurde es taghell.

„Fallen lassen!" hörten sie die Stimme von Balthasar. „Das wird meinem Herrn gefallen, alle auf einmal. Ich wusste das du sie hier her führen würdest, du Verräter", schnarrte Balthasar weiter. „Und nun darüber!"

Die Drei ließen ihre Zauberstäbe fallen und gingen langsam zu Raul rüber. „Balthasar, hör doch endlich auf damit. Das ist kein Streich mehr. Der dunkle Lord wird sie alle umbringen! Mein Vater hat mir genau berichtet, was Voldemort mit seinen Gegnern macht."

„Na und, ich hab nichts zu befürchten. Ich bin ihm treu. Schon lange warte ich auf den Moment es euch heimzuzahlen. Ich werde mächtiger sein, als ihr alle zusammen, und dann schnappen wir uns Lilys nichtsnutzigen Vater und seine Abteilung von lächerlichen Auroren." Balthasar grinste breit. Er redete sich immer mehr in Rage. Er bemerkte nicht wie Niclas hinter seinem Rücken in eine versteckte Tasche seines Umhanges griff und heimlich einen zweiten Zauberstab hervorholte.

„EXPRLLIARMUS" rief er und zielte auf Balthasar. Dieser konnte ausweichen und verschanzte sich hinter einem Schreibtisch. „Schnell raus mit euch, ich halte ihn auf!" rief Niclas den drei Freunden zu. Lily und Anna schnappten sich ihre Zauberstäbe und liefen zusammen mit Raul hinaus auf den Flur. „Ich muss Niclas helfen!" rief auf einmal Anna aus und drehte sich um. Doch dieser kam gerade aus der Tür gestürmt.

„Lauuuft!" rief er den dreien entgegen. Und die Kinder liefen so schnell sie konnten zur Treppe. Plötzlich gab es einen großen Knall und unten am Fuße der Treppe erschienen mehrere finster maskierte Todesser in dunklen Umhängen. Niclas stürmte sofort in das nächste Zimmer das er erreichen konnte. Balthasar war ihm auf den Fersen. Raul, Anna und Lily gelang es nicht mehr in ein Zimmer zu flüchten und wurden von Balthasar und den Todessern eingekreist.

„Sucht den Verräter!" rief Balthasar aus, und sofort verschwanden zwei Todesser aus der Tür. „Nun zu euch drei! Dachtet wohl ihr könntet vor mir flüchten? Da müsst ihr schon früher aufstehen. So und nun da hinein."

Nachdem man ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe abgenommen hatte wurden Lily, Raul und Anna in ein kleines fensterloses Zimmer gebracht. Balthasar erschien in der Tür. „Hier kommt ihr nicht so schnell raus, wie in der Höhle. Die Tür ist gegen Ausbruch-Flüche gesichert. So ich muss jetzt los und meinem Herrn die gute Nachricht überbringen. Wartet schön hier bis ihr dran seid." Mit einem fiesen Grinsen wandte er sich ab und verließ den Raum. Es gab ein metallisches Klicken und die Tür war verschlossen. Lily ging nur kurze Zeit später zur Tür, legte ihre Hand auf das Schloss und sprach „ALOHOMORA!" „So leicht geht das nicht. Ihr werdet hier nie rauskommen!" kalt und boshaft lachend entfernte sich Balthasars Stimme und es wurde still.

16. Die Gefangenschaft. 

Raul war auf einmal aufmerksam geworden. „Wie kommt ihr hier her, habt ihr Hilfe mitgebracht?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", entgegnete Anna ihrem Cousin.

„Macht nichts, wir haben ja jetzt eine menge Zeit!" versuchte Raul die Situation aufzuhellen.

„Und Hilfe kommt wohl auch keine, da keiner was weiß", führte Lily weiter aus. Raul wirkte etwas enttäuscht, doch wollte er nun endlich wissen was geschehen war und so legten die Mädchen los.

Sie erzählten so ausführlich sie konnten die Geschehnisse seit ihrer Flucht. Von der Riesenspinne im Wald, von den Zentauren, vom Auftrag von dem Lily immer noch nicht wusste was sie eigentlich zu tun hatte, von ihrer Reise und so weiter. Sie beschrieben jedes Detail, so dass Raul sich ein Bild machen konnte. Als sie an die Stelle nach der Ankunft kamen musste Raul ganz schön schlucken. Erst jetzt fiel ihm das eingetrocknete Blut auf Annas Umhang auf. Raul hörte interessiert zu als die Mädchen von der Rettungsaktion erzählten. War also dieser Niclas doch kein Todesser-Anwärter. Als die Mädchen geendet hatten war Raul erst mal sprachlos. Er musste das gehörte verdauen. Dann drängten Anna und Lily ihn seine Version zu erzählen.

Raul erzählte, dass die beiden Jungs nachdem sie Lily und Anna fortgebracht hatten ihn mit magischen Seilen gefesselt haben. Sie haben ihn dann aus dem Wald auf eine Wiese gebracht, wo sie auf zwei weitere Todesser trafen. Er wurde von dem größeren Jungen, der wohl Balthasar war, an die beiden Todesser übergeben. Die Jungs verschwanden wieder im Wald, während er von den Todessern weggebracht wurde.

„Sie gingen mit mir zu einem Baumstumpf. Der eine Todesser tippte den Baumstumpf mit seinem Zauberstab an, und ein Lichtschein erschien wie ein Vorhang. Sie zwangen mich durch den Vorhang zu gehen", schilderte Raul aus.

„Das muss wohl so ähnlich wie das Tor funktioniert haben durch das wir angereist sind", unterbrach ihn Anna.

„Ja, also, äh… als ich dann durch den Vorhang gegangen bin stand ich auf einer Straße. Die beiden Todesser tauchten gleich nach mir auf. Sie brachten mich zuerst in ein völlig zerstörtes Haus. Nur ein Zimmer im Erdgeschoß war noch halbwegs heil. Dort haben sie mich dann eingesperrt."

Weiter erklärte er, dass er später zu Voldemort geführt wurde. Dazu wurde er in einen streng bewachten Raum gebracht, indem nur ein Tisch stand. Auf dem Tisch befand sich eine Glaskugel, wie sie Wahrsager verwenden. Vier Todesser standen um die Kugel Wache. Dann erschien Balthasar im Raum. Er schritt auf die Kugel zu und redete leise mit ihr. Raul erklärte, das er erst dachte, das die Kugel eine Möglichkeit ist, mit Voldemort Kontakt aufzunehmen, so wie ein Zweiwege-Spiegel, doch dann hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme. Erst dachte er, die Stimme kommt von überall im Raum her, bis er bemerkte, dass nur er sie hören konnte. Die Stimme war in seinem Kopf und sprach nun eindringlich zu ihm.

„Sieh, was aus mir geworden ist, und das nur wegen deiner Freunde. Doch der Augenblick der Rache ist nicht mehr fern. Bald schon werde ich diesem Gefängnis entsteigen, und zusammen mit meinem Schüler Rache nehmen. Dies wird der Tag meines größten Triumphes werden. Doch dazu muss ich erst mal dieses Potter-Gör hier her locken. Da kommst du mir gerade recht." Die Stimme erstarb und plötzlich hallte der ganze Raum, so dass nun jeder Voldemort hören konnte.

„Schaft ihn weg und bewacht ihn gut, wir wollen doch nicht, das unser Köder entkommt. Und beseitigt diesen anderen Jungen. Er ist nicht loyal genug, er könnte alles verderben."

Balthasar richtete sich noch kurz an die Kugel, doch Raul konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte. Mehrere weitere Todesser betraten den Raum und Balthasar rief: „Ihr habt gehört was der dunkle Lord befohlen hat, schafft Diesen hier fort. Und ihr vier kümmert euch um meinen _Freund_ Niclas. Lasst ihn ja nicht entkommen!"

Ich wurde in das Zimmer gebracht, in dem ihr mich dann gefunden habt.

So hatte Voldemort also überlebt! Das musste Lily unbedingt ihrem Vater berichten, das würde ihm sicherlich im Kampf gegen Voldemort helfen. Doch vorerst war gar nicht daran zu denken, dass sie ihren Vater so schnell wieder sehen würde. Resigniert ließen die Kinder den Kopf hängen. Anna begann leise zu schluchzen, und Raul ging zu seiner Cousine um sie zu trösten. Leise redete er auf sie ein, während Lily begann einen Plan für ihre Flucht zu schmieden. Niclas war immer noch frei, und konnte vielleicht Hilfe holen. Vielleicht bot sich ihr auch so irgendeine Möglichkeit. Sie wollte wachsam sein, und jede Gelegenheit nutzen.

Anna hatte sich langsam wieder beruhigt und Raul schritt zu Lily herüber. „Du hast erzählt, du kannst ohne Zauberstab zaubern, dann kannst du nicht die Tür einfach öffnen?" fragte Raul hoffnungsvoll.

„Hab ich schon versucht, doch die Tür ist besser gesichert. Da wirkt der Alohomora nicht, und ich kenne keinen anderen Spruch. Aber vielleicht gibt es eine versteckte Tür in einer der Wände. Komm lass es uns versuchen." Gemeinsam suchten sie jeden Winkel ihres Gefängnisses ab, konnten aber keinen Hinweis auf eine verborgene Tür erkennen. Erschöpft setzten sie sich zu Anna. „Nichts zu finden", sagte Lily enttäuscht.

Draußen war es inzwischen dunkel geworden. Sie wussten nicht wie lange sie gesucht hatten, doch waren sie von der Suche so müde, dass Lily ihren Kopf auf Rauls Schoß legte und fast augenblicklich einschlief.

17. Neue Rätsel 

„Hallo Lily!" Lily wurde wieder von der sanften Stimme ihrer Urgroßmutter geweckt. „Es ist so weit, finde was einst ein Ganzes war und füge es zusammen, dann wird deine Macht unendlich sein, doch hüte dich vor Zweifel und Misstrauen, sonst ist alles verdorben, und ihr werdet nie mehr frei kommen."

„Was soll das Großmutter, ich hab keine Lust mehr Rätsel zu lösen, sag was Sache ist und gut!" forderte Lily ihre Urgroßmutter wütend auf.

„In Ordnung Kind. Ich darf dir zwar nichts sagen, aber hör dir eine kleine Geschichte an, dann wird dir die Lösung leichter fallen", führte Agnes aus. „Einst vor über tausend Jahren wurde Hogwarts von..."

„…von den vier mächtigsten Zauberern ihrer Zeit gegründet. Ich weiß", vollendete Lily den Satz genervt.

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig und hör mir zu. Und unterbrich mich nicht wieder in Ordnung?" fuhr ihre Urgroßmutter sie an.

„Ist ja gut, ich werd mich bessern!" entgegnete Lily kleinlaut.

„Wo war ich noch mal? Ach ja, die vier Gründer von Hogwarts. Als nun der erste Stein aus dem Fels geschlagen wurde, auf dem Hogwarts errichtet werden sollte, so teilten sie ihn in vier Teile. Jeder der vier Gründer bewahrte einen Teil bei sich auf. Sie schworen einen magischen Eid. - Sollte die Gemeinschaft der magischen in Gefahr geraten, so würden sie die vier Teile des Steins wieder zusammenfügen. Dadurch würden alle zu Hilfe gerufen, denen sie bedingungslos vertrauen-. Du weißt von deinem Vater, dass die stärkste Macht auf dieser Welt die Liebe ist, doch der Ursprung jeder Liebe ist Vertrauen. Ohne Vertrauen gibt es keine Liebe."

„Also wenn ich dich recht verstehe, muss ich bloß die vier Teile finden, sie zusammenfügen und schwups schon hab ich Hilfe?" Lily wurde langsam richtig böse. Was verlangte Agnes da von ihr. Sie war in einem kleinen Raum nur mit ihren Freunden gefangen. Sie konnte ja nicht einfach losziehen, und die Steine suchen. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Wir sind hier gefangen, wie soll ich da die Steine finden?"

„Die Steine sind näher als du ahnst. Sie wurden von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben. Jeder Gründer an seinen Erben und dieser an den jeweils nachfolgenden. So bist auch du in den Besitz deines Steines gelangt", erklärte Agnes mit einem Lächeln. Lily hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Sie hatte einen der Steine und wusste es nicht einmal. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals mit ihren Eltern über etwas Derartiges gesprochen zu haben. Wo war dann der Stein jetzt? Ihre Gedanken rasten.

„Dein Vater hat dir zu deiner Geburt eine Kette geschenkt, die du immer tragen sollst. Sie sei ein Glücksbringer. Der Anhänger zu deiner Kette ist der Stein von Godric Gryffindor." Finde die anderen Steine und du wirst ungeahnte Hilfe bekommen."

„Dann muss ich aus jedem Haus einen finden? Wo soll ich denn hier jemanden aus Ravenclaw oder Huffelpuff finden? Da ist es ja direkt noch einfach einen aus Slytherin zu finden! Von denen wimmelt es ja hier geradezu", bemerkte Lily enttäuscht.

„Du liegst falsch mein Kind. Du musst nicht irgendjemanden aus dem entsprechendem Haus finden, du musst den Erben finden!" korrigierte Agnes ihr Urenkelkind. „Derjenige muss nicht unbedingt im Haus seines Gründers verweilen. Der sprechende Hut macht manchmal sonderbare Dinge, er möchte wohl das Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen", sinnierte die alte Frau.

„Ja super, jetzt hab ich's einfacher, nur der Erbe, egal in welchem Haus er gerade ist. Echt toll!" Lily wollte eigentlich nicht mehr weiter reden, ihr war die Aufgabe so unlösbar wie zuvor. „War's das, kann ich gehen?" leierte sie weiter.

„Ja das war es, du kannst gehen!" entgegnete ihre Urgroßmutter erbost. „Doch las dich warnen, nur der wahre Erbe hat den Stein. Und noch was, handle nicht voreilig und unüberlegt, und sieh dich vor Balthasar vor. Und nun geh!"

„Entschuldigung Großmutter, ich hab's nicht so gemeint, doch weiß ich wirklich nicht, wie mir das helfen soll, es tut mir leid, wirklich!" Lily blickte verschämt zu Boden.

„Ist schon gut, ich kann dich ja verstehen. Ich war ja auch mal jung und so ungeduldig, doch nun geh, es wird Zeit." Ihre Urgroßmutter lächelte, als sich Lily umwandte um zu gehen.

18. Ein Puzzle fügt sich zusammen. 

Lily gähnte und wurde langsam wach. Raul hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah auf sie herab. „Na ausgeschlafen?" fragte er freundlich nach. „Ich hoffe doch du hast gut geträumt. Du hast im Schlaf gemurmelt und gelächelt."

„Ich hatte wieder so einen sonderbaren Traum, von den Wächtern." Schnell richtete sie sich auf und faste nach ihrer Kette. Tatsächlich hing an einer dünnen langen Kette ein kleiner Stein aus Granit. Ihr war der Stein niemals aufgefallen, doch hatte sie ihrem Vater gehorcht, und die Kette immer bei sich. Irgendwie sah der Stein unscheinbar aus, nichts Besonderes eben. Lily besah sich den Stein von allen Seiten.

Inzwischen wurde auch Anna wach und beobachtete Lily. „Was hast du denn da?" fragte sie neugierig und rückte zu ihrer Freundin herüber.

„Die Kette hab ich von meinem Vater zu meiner Geburt geschenkt bekommen. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was das zu bedeuten hat!" erwiderte Lily in Gedanken versunken.

„Doch ich weiß, mein Dad hat mir zu meiner Geburt auch einen Talisman geschenkt. Das bedeutet, dass deine Eltern dich ganz arg lieb haben", versuchte Anna eine Erklärung. „Schau hier, ich hab mein Armband immer an. Mum hat damals gesagt, dass es mich beschützen wird." Anna hielt Lily ihren Arm entgegen.

Lily blickte ungläubig auf das Armband. „Aber Anna, da ist ja ein Stein dran!" Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? Hatte Anna den zweiten Stein. Wie sagte doch ihre Urgroßmutter, die Steine sind näher als du ahnst. „Weißt du woher deine Mutter das Armband hat?" fragte Lily ihre Freundin.

Völlig überrascht über das plötzliche Interesse an ihrem Schmuckstück stotterte Anna los. „Das ist schon seit Jahrhunderten im Familienbesitz. Es wird immer weiter vererbt. Ich hab keine Ahnung woher das kommt."

„Aber wenn das stimmt, dann bist du die Erbin eines der Gründer, hast du das gewusst? Das ist ja phantastisch!" Lily war außer sich vor Freude. Sie hatte den zweiten Stein gefunden. Anna blickte noch immer sehr verwirrt.

„Ja, hab ich gewusst, meine Großmutter hat mir mal erzählt das ich die Erbin von Huffelpuff bin, ist doch nichts besonderes daran?" winkte Anna ab. Sie konnte sich Lilys Freudentaumel nicht erklären und starrte sie nur noch ungläubig an.

„Und du Raul?" fragte Lily nun hoffnungsvoll nach. Sie hoffte, dass er auch einen der Steine besaß, so schnell hatte sie nicht erwartet, die Steine zu finden. Fragend sah sie Raul an. Raul hatte gar nicht richtig zugehört und schüttelte nur den Kopf „Ach lass mich doch mit eurem Mädchenkram in Ruhe. Ihr immer mit eurem Schmuck..." erwiderte er gelangweilt. Lilys Freude erhielt einen deutlichen Dämpfer, das wäre ja auch zu schön um Wahr zu sein dachte sie sich.

Langsam dämmerte der Morgen, und der helle Mondschein wurde von den ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne vertrieben. Die drei kauerten an der Wand und warteten. Lily hatte nicht weiter nachgehakt und auch Anna und Raul keine Details ihres Traumes verraten. Sie dachte sich, wenn sie die Steine nicht finden würde, dass sie dann auch so zu recht kommen musste. Da machte es wenig Sinn, ihre Freunde mit falschen Hoffnungen zu belasten.

Plötzlich wurde es auf dem Gang vor der Tür laut. Sie hörten Balthasar wütend umherbrüllen. „Ihr Versager. Werdet nicht mal mit einem Kind fertig. Er hat euch reingelegt und ist entwischt. Und unsere gefangenen Leute sind auch verschwunden? Ich fass es nicht!"

Die Tür wurde unsanft aufgestoßen und Balthasar trat herein. „Hier trinkt, der dunkle Lord will nicht das ihr noch verdurstet, er braucht euch lebend." Mit diesen Worten knallte er einen Krug auf den Tisch und verließ den Raum wieder. Lily wollte sich schon auf den Krug stürzen, als Anna sie zurück hielt. „Halt, vielleicht ist das Wasser vergiftet, oder sonst wie verhext."

„Hast recht Anna, ich war wohl ein wenig voreilig", entgegnete Lily. „Wenn ich dich nicht hätte, wäre uns schon öfter mehr passiert." Dankbar blickte sie zu Anna. Jetzt kam auch Raul auf sie zu. „Lily, du hast gesagt, das man auch ohne Zauberstab zaubern kann?" fragte er interessiert.

„Ja, wie oft denn noch?" sagte Lily.

„Kann das jeder oder nur du?" fragte Raul nun weiter.

„Ich denke das kann jeder mehr oder weniger gut, du kannst es ja selbst mit einem _Leviosa _ausprobieren." Lily blickte fragend zu Raul. Ihr war immer noch nicht klar, worauf er hinaus wollte. Raul ging zum Stuhl, legte seine Hand auf die Lehne und murmelte „LEVIOSA." Tatsächlich erhob sich der Stuhl vom Boden. „Gut, so" schloss Raul. „Das macht es einfacher."

Lily schaute immer noch verwirrt. Raul nahm den Krug in die Hand und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte. Sie hörten sich zwar wie ein Zauberspruch an, doch hatte Lily so eine Betonung noch nie gehört.

„Was war das denn?" fragte sie interessiert nach.

„Den Spruch hab ich von meiner Mutter. Du weißt das viele sie für verrückt halten, weil sie so komische Sachen behauptet, und dann ist es doch wahr. Er stammt aus einem sehr alten Buch. Das Buch ist in einer fremden Sprache verfasst, doch Mum beherrscht ziemlich viele Sprachen, vor allem die alten."

„Und was macht der Spruch?" nun war auch Anna neugierig geworden. Interessiert betrachtete nun auch sie den Krug.

„Er untersucht das Wasser auf Vergiftung oder magische Einflüsse. Wenn er nicht anschlägt, ist das Wasser sauber", erklärte Raul. „Wir waren früher in den Ferien immer in den Wäldern im Norden unterwegs, nur mit Zelt und Zauberstab. Dad nannte es Abenteuer, doch mit dem Zauberstab hat er dann doch allen erdenklichen Komfort gezaubert. Doch versorgt haben wir uns mit dem was die Natur zu bieten hatte. Da musste man halt auch mit dem Wasser vorsichtig sein."

„Und wenn der Zauber nicht funktioniert hat, wie merkst du das dann?" fragte Lily nun unsicher nach.

„Tja, Berufsrisiko!" Und mit diesen Worten nahm er einen Schluck aus der Karaffe. „Ahh, das war gut. Trinkt, es ist sicher!" forderte er nun die Mädchen auf. „Schaut nicht so, ich kenn den Zauber gut, ich merke wenn er gewirkt hat."

Vorsichtig probierten nun auch Lily und Anna das Wasser. Sie hatten zuletzt bei den Zentauren etwas getrunken und gegessen und waren sehr durstig. Das Wasser war kühl und schmeckte richtig gut nach der langen Zeit ohne Essen und Trinken. Raul berichtete, dass er seit er hier eingesperrt wurde noch gar nichts bekommen hatte, aber es gewohnt war, mit wenig Wasser auszukommen. „Mir fehlt eher etwas zu Essen" meinte er verlegen.

Der Tag verging elend langsam ohne irgendwelche Vorkommnisse. Es schien fast so, als ob man sie vergessen hätte. Lily, Raul und Anna suchten weiter jeden Zentimeter ihres Gefängnisses nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit ab, doch waren die Todesser diesmal äußerst gründlich vorgegangen. Es gab nicht die kleinste Möglichkeit einer Flucht. So beschlossen die drei sich aus zu ruhen, um Fit zu sein, wenn sie zu Voldemort gebracht wurden. Vielleicht ergab sich ja auf dem Weg dort hin eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht.

Lily und Raul hatten sich an die Wand gelehnt und redeten leise miteinander. Anna war nicht sonderlich neugierig, sondern wollte ein wenig ohne Zauberstab zaubern üben. Sie konnte bald die Entfernung einschätzen, auf der der Zauber noch wirkte. Da keiner wusste, dass sie auch ohne Zauberstab Magie ausführen konnten, wenn auch auf sehr begrenzter Reichweite, konnte es sehr von Vorteil sein. So war es möglich einen Gegner zu schocken, wenn man nur nahe genug an ihn ran kam.

Raul und Lily bemerkten Annas Übungen und kamen gleich dazu. Sie ließen den inzwischen leeren Krug von einem zum anderen schweben, und versuchten die Entfernung langsam zu steigern. Wenn ein Außenstehender hier zugesehen hätte, würde er meinen, hier spielen ein paar Kinder unbeschwert Ball. Laute Schritte vom Flur her holten die Drei wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

19. Die Zeremonie. 

Die Tür wurde unsanft aufgestoßen und herein trat wieder Balthasar. „Es ist soweit, die Zeremonie kann beginnen. Kommt mit!" Unsanft drängte er die Freunde nach draußen. Dort wurden sie von vier maskierten Todessern in Empfang genommen. Lily wunderte sich ein wenig. Die Todesser waren wie gewöhnlich maskiert, nur Balthasar trug keine Maske, auch wenn er die typisch schwarze Todesserrobe trug. Wenn ein Todesser in Voldemorts Gegenwart sein Gesicht zeigen durfte, musste der schon was Besonderes sein.

Lily kam nicht weiter in ihren Gedanken da sie nun das Zimmer betraten, von dem Raul berichtet hatte. Es war mehr eine große Halle und genau so wie Raul geschildert hatte. Auf dem Tisch an dem einen Ende des Raumes stand wie auf einem Thron oder Altar die Kugel mit Voldemorts Seele, bewacht von vier Todessern. Neben der Kugel lag ein Zauberstab, Lily vermutete das es Voldemorts Zauberstab war. An den Wänden standen in zwei Reihen maskierte Todesser, die dem Schauspiel beiwohnten. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes befanden sich mehrere Regalreihen mit Büchern, ähnlich einer Bibliothek. Lily wurde zusammen mit ihren Freunden in die Mitte des Raumes gebracht. Danach reihten sich die Todesser zu den anderen an der Wand ein.

Balthasar schritt auf die Kugel zu und stellte sich neben sie. Die Todesser waren absolut still. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Raul rannte auf einmal auf den Tisch los und wollte die Kugel hinunter stoßen. Doch ein lässiger Schlenker von Balthasars Zauberstab warf ihn zurück. Lily schrie auf. Schwer von einem Schocker getroffen blieb Raul vor den Füßen der Mädchen liegen. „FINITE!"

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass es so leicht ist, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen?" schnarrte Balthasar. „ER, der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten, der mit mir zusammen die Welt beherrschen wird. Du bist töricht. - Willst du wissen, warum wir dich nicht gleich getötet haben? Wir brauchen dich noch, oder besser gesagt deinen Körper, doch das wird dir der dunkle Lord selber erklären." Das unheimliche Lachen Balthasars hallte durch den großen Raum. „Doch nun hört, was der dunkle Lord euch zu berichten hat."

„Meine ergebenen Diener!" Die laute Stimme Voldemorts dröhnte durch die Halle und alle Todesser verneigten sich vor der Stimme ihres Herrn. Nur Balthasar blieb aufrecht stehen. Raul hatte sich wieder erholt und sich neben Lily aufgerappelt.

„Was sollte denn das?" flüsterte Lily zu ihm herüber.

„War'n Versuch, hätte ja auch klappen können", raunte Raul zurück.

„Die Stunde naht, in der ich euch wieder leibhaftig gegenüber treten werde." Wieder war die Stimme Voldemorts von überall zu hören. „Durch eine Zeremonie die ich zu wesentlichen Teilen selbst entwickelt habe werde ICH, wenn der Mond der Erde am nächsten steht, die Seele dieses jungen Zauberers-" Balthasar zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Raul. "- gegen die meine tauschen."

„Wie soll denn das gehen?" flüsterte Anna zu Lily rüber.

„Keine Ahnung, doch ich denke Voldemort weiß was er sagt. Ich hab Angst Anna!" Lily überlegte verzweifelt, wie sie aus dieser Situation wieder raus kommen soll. Sie hatte nicht alle Steine gefunden, nur ihren und Annas. Wo hätte sie auch suchen sollen. Ihre Urgroßmutter hatte ihr doch versprochen auf sie auf zu passen. Jetzt wird's aber langsam Zeit dachte sich Lily ärgerlich.

„Bringt mir Nagini!" befahl auf einmal die Stimme Voldemorts. „Sie soll den Jungen töten, um seine Seele zu schwächen!" Darauf hin verließen zwei Todesser den Raum.

Anna war inzwischen mit den Nerven fertig. Lily fragte sich, wie lange sie noch standhalten würde, bevor sie zusammen brach. Verzweifelt langte sie nach ihrer Hand um ihr ein wenig Stütze zu sein. Flüchtig berührte sie Annas Stein welcher am Armband befestigt war. Ein sehr wohlig warmes Gefühl durchströmte auf einmal Lily. Die Wärme ging von ihrem Stein aus, der sie an ihrer Kette befand. „Ja wenn wir jetzt alle Steinen hätten, würde Hilfe kommen" flüsterte sie zu Anna rüber.

„Was für Steine?" fragte auf einmal Raul sehr interessiert nach. Fragend blickte er zu Lily. Die beiden Todesser waren noch nicht zurückgekehrt, und so berichtete Lily in Kurzfassung von ihrem Traum und den vier Steinen. „Und da wir nur zwei der vier Steine haben ist es jetzt auch egal", schloss Lily enttäuscht.

„Ich hab auch so einen Stein!" warf Raul nun ein. Zuerst war er an einer Kette von meiner Mutter, doch die mochte ich nicht, Mädchenkram. Dann hat ihn mein Vater in einen Ohrstecker eingearbeitet. Meiner Oma hat das gar nicht gefallen, doch ich fand das Cool."

Lily war Sprachlos. Die ganze Zeit waren die drei Steine in ihrer Nähe, und sie hatte es nicht bemerkt. „Es hilft trotzdem nichts, uns fehlt der vierte Stein." Konnte sie gerade noch sagen als die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde.

Die beiden Todesser brachten eine riesige Schlange herein und legten sie vorsichtig auf den Boden. „Mein Liebling, du weißt was du zu tun hast? Töte diesen Jungen, damit seine Seele flieht!" rief die Stimme Voldemorts aus.

Die Schlange kroch über den Boden an den Todesser entlang auf Raul zu. Eine Unruhe und ein Raunen gingen durch die Reihen. Langsam näherte sich Nagini Raul. Dieser wollte zurück weichen, doch Balthasar hielt ihn mit dem Imperius-Fluch zurück. Raul konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er musste zusehen, wie die Schlange mit erhobenem Kopf auf ihn zu schlich.

20. Endlich vereint. 

Anna stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, und auch die Todesser zuckten zusammen. Doch Nagini ließ sich nicht beirren. Als die Schlange nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Raul entfernt war stürzte sich Lily auf sie. Doch wie schon vorher bei Raul reichte ein kleiner Schwenk Balthasars mit dem Zauberstab und Lily wurde schwer getroffen in dem Raum geschleudert. Hart schlug sie in der nähe des Altars auf und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Nagini riss ihr Maul auf und schlug mit einem Fauchen ihre Giftzähne im Rauls Bein. Anna war nur noch am kreischen und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit der Schlange auf sich. Diese richtete sich auf um auch Anna zu beißen. Anna wollte fliehen, doch ein Todesser rannte auf sie zu und schickte einen Fluch in ihre Richtung. Doch der Fluch verfehlte sie und traf Nagini, die laut fauchend durch die Halle zu den Todesser an der gegenüberliegenden Wand geschleudert wurde.

Der Todesser, der auf Anna zustürmte riss sie in vollem Lauf um und schlidderte mit ihr hinter eines der Bücherregale. Von dort schickte er in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit eine ganze Reihe von Flüchen gegen die anderen Todesser. Diese waren so verwirrt, das sie erst gar nicht reagierten.

Balthasar hatte sich hinter den Altar in Sicherheit gebracht und beobachtete aus sicherer Deckung das Geschehen. Hier lief etwas ganz und gar nicht nach seinem Geschmack.

Lily erwachte langsam wieder aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit. Und was sie dann sah erstaunte sie doch ziemlich. Raul lag bewusstlos in der Mitte des Raumes. Das Gift schien langsam zu wirken. Von Anna war nichts mehr zu sehen, doch von den Regalreihen kamen viele Flüche, welche die in dem Raum befindlichen Todesser in Schach hielten. Balthasar war nirgends zu sehen. Wenn sie die Situation richtig erkannte musste sie zu den Regalen hinüber, von dort schien Hilfe zu kommen.

In dem ganzen durcheinander hatte niemand bemerkt, dass Lily bei Bewusstsein war. Sie richtete sich auf und wollte sich den Zauberstab vom Altar holen. Plötzlich erschien Balthasar hinter dem Altar und rief „Na Cousinchen, das hättest du wohl gerne?" Er schickte einen Fluch gegen Lily, doch konnte sie sich schnell genug ducken. Mit der ausgestreckten Hand rief sie „Accio Zauberstab!" Und tatsächlich flog der Zauberstab in ihre Hand.

Balthasar war darüber so sehr überrascht, dass er ganz vergaß weiter Flüche auf Lily abzufeuern. Lily schickte einen Stupor gegen Balthasar, doch auch der konnte sich rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen. Sie wollte wenigstens die Kugel zerstören, doch waren inzwischen ein paar Todesser auf das Duell zwischen ihr und Balthasar aufmerksam geworden und eilten ihm zu Hilfe. Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr die Kugel zu zerstören und flüchtete sich hinter die Bücherregale.

Lily erstarrte fast vor Schreck als sie bemerkte, dass sie in die Hände eines Todessers geflüchtet war. Sie wollte gerade den Zauberstab heben, als dieser sie anschrie: „Halt, ich bin auf eurer Seite!" Mit diesen Worten zog er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Verblüfft blickte Lily auf das Gesicht von Niclas. Zum ersten Mal seit langem war auch wieder ein Lächeln von Anna zu sehen.

„Schnell in Deckung, von hier können wir uns recht gut Verteidigen, doch eurem Freund geht es nicht besonders gut", bemerkte Niclas. „Das Gift wirkt zwar nur sehr langsam, doch wenn er nicht bald Hilfe bekommt ist es zu Spät."

Lily schleuderte wütend ein paar Flüche gegen die näher rückenden Todesser. Diese zogen sich darauf hin wieder etwas zurück. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Hier konnten sie sich zwar eine ganze Weile verteidigen, doch irgendwann würden sie der Übermacht der Todesser nachgeben müssen. Sie brauchten dringend einen Plan.

„Verdammt! Wenn wir jetzt die Steine der Gründer hätten, wäre gleich Hilfe da!" schimpfte auf einmal Niclas. Lily glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Was wusste Niclas von den Steinen?

„Was weißt du von den Steinen der Gründer Niclas?" fragt Lily völlig überrascht. Sie sah ihn mit einem Blick an der schwer zu deuten war. Langsam keimte wieder etwas Hoffnung in ihr.

„Ach, ist auch egal, es fehlen ja dann immer noch drei", entgegnete Niclas abfällig. Mit diesen Worten schickte er weiter Flüche gegen die Angreifer.

„Wieso fehlen drei? Wir haben doch drei Steine!" hakte nun Anna nach. Sie hatte das alles nicht so richtig verstanden. Was wollte Niclas von den Steinen.

Jetzt blickte Niclas völlig verblüfft zu den Mädchen. „Ihr habt die drei Steine der Gründer?" Er konnte es nicht glauben.

„Ja, aber uns fehlt der vierte!" entgegnete nun Lily enttäuscht. Ohne den sind unsere drei Steine wertlos.

„Ich hab den vierten Stein!" rief auf einmal Niclas aus und holte eine alte Taschenuhr hervor. Er drückte auf den Knopf mit der man die Uhr aufzog und der hintere Deckel klappte auf. In einem kleinen Fach lag ein kleiner Splitter eines Granit Steins.

Lily holte schnell ihre Kette hervor und Anna machte ihr Armband ab. „Aber das sind doch bloß zwei Steine", bemerkte Niclas.

„Ja, den dritten hat Raul", erklärte Lily nun dem etwas verwirrt drein schauenden Jungen.

„Hätte ich mir ja denken können", schnarrte er und kroch auf die Ecke seiner Deckung zu. „Gebt mir Deckung, ich versuche euren Freund hier her zu bringen."

„Das ist zu gefährlich!" rief nun Anna von hinten hervor. Du schaffst das nicht, dann haben wir hier gar keine Chance mehr.

„Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie uns auch hier überwältigen, dann doch besser im Kampf sterben." Mit diesen Worten stürmte er los. Lily und Anna schicken Flüche so schnell sie konnten gegen die Todesser, und Niclas gelang es ohne getroffen zu werden zu Raul durch zu kommen. Mühsam schleifte er Rauls bewegungslosen Körper über den glatten Boden in Richtung der Regale.

Immer wieder versuchten Todesser die beiden zu beschießen, doch Anna reagierte mit so großer Geschwindigkeit, sobald ein Todesser Niclas zu nahe kam, dass Lily fast schwindlig wurde. Bewundernd blickte sie zu ihrer Freundin herüber, bevor auch sie weitere Flüche gegen die Angreifer schleuderte.

Es kam den Mädchen wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Niclas endlich mit Raul bei ihnen angelangt war. „Wo ist nun sein Stein?" fragte Niclas ungeduldig. „Uns rennt die Zeit davon!" Lily strich sanft die Haare aus Rauls Gesicht. Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Ohrstecker, der ihr nie zuvor aufgefallen war. Niclas konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das Wiesel ist ja doch Cooler als ich dachte!" lästerte er.

„Ach halt den Mund und hilf endlich!" schimpfte Anna, doch grinste sie Niclas dabei an. Die drei legten nun Jeder seinen Stein auf den Boden. Inzwischen hatten die Todesser aufgehört wahllos Flüche gegen die Regale zu schicken und rückten nun neu formiert näher.

Lily schob ihren und Rauls Stein, und Anna und Niclas jeweils ihren mit den anderen zusammen.

Ein gleißender Lichtstrahl erhob sich aus dem vereinten Stein und es schien als ob er die Decke durchdringen würde.

21. Die Rettung 

Auf einmal hallte eine laute Stimme durch den Raum. „Was einst getrennt ist nun wieder eins. Euer Rufen wurde erhört, und euer Vertrauen geprüft. Ihr seid würdig die Hilfe zu empfangen!"

Die Stimme verschwand, und es erklang eine Melodie, die so fremdartig war, dass keiner der Kinder sie jemals gehört hatte, doch war sie den dreien sehr vertraut. Ein rot-goldener Vogel schwebte von der Decke herab und setzte sich neben Raul auf den Boden.

Es schien, als ob er weinen würde, denn aus seinen Augen tropften Tränen. „Fawkes?" rief Lily. „Bitte Fawkes hilf ihm, ich weiß deine Tränen können ihn heilen!" Lily eilte zu Raul herüber und legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Der Vogel blickte sie mit seinen großen runden Augen an, hüpfte dann zu Raul und rieb seinen Kopf an Rauls Bein. Augenblicklich begann sich die Wunde zu schließen. Langsam begann Raul sich zu bewegen. Unsicher öffnete er seine Augen und Blickte in die Augen von Lily.

„Wo bin ich? Was ist geschehen?" Raul blickte verwirrt um sich. Lily liefen die Tränen herab. „Danke Fawkes! Ich liebe dich du wundervoller Vogel." Lily konnte sich nicht mehr halten, und heulte einfach drauf los. Raul richtete sich leicht auf und nahm sie in den Arm. Als eine Stimmer seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Na, von den Toten auferstanden, es ist noch nicht vorbei, hier nimm und hilf uns!" Niclas warf Raul einen Zauberstab zu und grinste ihn breit an. Raul grinste zurück und wollte sich sofort in das Kampfgetümmel werfen.

Es gab einen lauten Knall und Niclas Eltern Draco und Parvati apparierten bei den Kindern mit dem Zauberstab im Anschlag. Lily erkannte Draco sofort, hatte doch ihr Vater oft von seinem Erzfeind erzählt und ihr viele Bilder von seiner Schulzeit gezeigt. Ängstlich kauerte sie sich an Raul. Nahmen die Überraschungen denn kein Ende?

„Voldemorts Seele steckt in der Kugel dort auf dem Altar", berichtete Niclas seinem Vater, während Parvati mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf die drei Gryffindor zuschritt. Lily zuckte zusammen.

„Geht es euch gut?" fragte Parvati nach. „Dank Fawkes geht es uns ganz gut, aber die Todesser?" Lily entspannte sich langsam. Niclas Eltern waren wohl doch auf ihrer Seite.

„Um die kümmern wir uns jetzt, bleibt einfach in Deckung." Antwortete Niclas Mutter. Und schritt zu ihrem Mann, der versuchte an die Glaskugel mit Voldemorts Seele zu kommen.

Balthasar war inzwischen aufgesprungen und verteidigte die Kugel, als ob es um sein Leben ginge. Lily war heimlich Niclas Vater gefolgt. Dieser versuchte immer wieder die Kugel zu treffen, doch musste er immer wieder angreifenden Todessern ausweichen. Lily jedoch gelang es in dem ganzen Durcheinander mit einem genau gezielten Schocker die Glaskugel zu treffen. Diese zerbarst, und ein markerschütternder Schrei ließ die Halle erbeben. Eine schwarze Wolke glitt wie ein Nebel auf Balthasar zu. Die Stimme Voldemorts dröhnte noch einmal Laut durch den Raum.

„Ihr habt mich zerstört!" schaurig erklang Voldemorts Stimme. „Doch meinen Schüler werdet ihr nicht bekommen. Mit meiner Macht wird er mein Werk vollenden. Komm her mein Schüler und empfange meinen Geist!" Balthasar schritt in den Nebel und der Nebel verschwand augenblicklich. Es gab einen Knall und Balthasar disapparierte noch bevor er von Malfoy gestellt werden konnte.

Mit weiteren Knalls apparierten immer mehr Leute. Der Kampf dauerte nur kurz, jetzt wo ihr Meister verschwunden war. Schnell waren die restlichen Todesser überwältigt und gefesselt.

„Na Narbengesicht" hörte man Malfoys Stimme durch den Raum „so sieht man sich wieder!" Er klang fröhlich und ausgelassen.

„Hallo Malfoy!" hörte Lily ihren Vater rufen „Hab schon von deiner Heldentat erfahren, lass dir aber das nächste mal nicht so viel Zeit. Und Danke."

„Was Potter du bedankst dich bei mir? Es geschehen doch noch Wunder!" neckte Malfoy zurück. Die beiden Männer begannen herzlich zu lachen.

Plötzlich hörte Lily eine Stimme. Zuerst erschrak sie fürchterlich, doch dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie war sich sicher, dass nur sie die Stimme gehört hatte, denn es war ihre Urgroßmutter. „Gut gemacht, mein Kind" sagte diese nur und Lily fühlte sich seit langer Zeit zum ersten mal wieder wohl.

22. Große Schlachten, große Feste 

Zehn Jahre nach Voldemorts weiterer Vertreibung war es nun endlich gelungen ihn zu besiegen. Zwar trug Balthasar Voldemorts bösen Gedanken in sich, doch würde er es nicht leicht haben genug Anhänger zu rekrutieren. Harry beschloss ihn mit seiner Abteilung weiter zu jagen, um dem Bösen endgültig den Gar aus zu machen. Doch das konnte jetzt erst mal warten.

Die Heilerin Madame Pomfrey bestand darauf die Kinder erst mal gründlich zu untersuchen. Besonders Raul war nach dem Schlangenbiss noch schwach, doch schien er keinen bleibenden Schaden davon getragen zu haben. Die vier Kinder lagen in ihren Krankenbetten und unterhielten sich leise über ihr Abenteuer, als es auf dem Flur recht laut wurde.

„Miss Potter, die Kinder brauchen Ruhe. Sie können da nicht einfach so reinplatzen", hörten sie die Heilerin schimpfen.

„Ach Poppy, du weißt doch das ich als Heilerin mir gerne selbst ein Bild machen möchte wie es meiner Tochter geht. Und nenn mich gefälligst nicht mehr Miss, ich komm mir dann immer so alt vor!"

Die Kinder mussten lachen. Poppy? So hatten sie ihre Heilerin noch nie genannt, das musste man sich merken. Die Tür ging auf. Hermine betrat den Raum und ging auf die Kinder zu.

„Na wie geht es euch?" fragte sie fröhlich an die Kinder gerichtet.

„Uns geht es prima!" antworteten alle wie aus einem Mund. Madame Pomfrey verzog nur das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts.

„Na ja, ich fühl mich noch ein wenig schwach", erklärte Raul.

„Ich denke das bekommt man mit ein bisschen Essen wieder hin", antwortete Hermine. Alle mussten lachen. „Apropos Essen. Heute Abend findet endlich der Ball statt, euch zu ehren. Ruht euch also noch ein wenig aus, damit ihr heute Abend fit seid." Mit einem lächeln verließ Hermine das Krankenzimmer.

Sofort wurden die Kids unruhig „Der Ball ist schon heute Abend?" bemerkte Lily geschockt. „OH JE! Was soll ich bloß anziehen?" stieß Anna panisch aus. „Wie wäre es denn mit gar nichts!" neckte Niclas und Raul prustete vor Lachen in seine Bettdecke.

„Jetzt ist aber Schluss! Sie brauchen Ruhe!" ermahnte die Heilerin streng. „Sonst gehen Sie heute Abend nirgendwo hin!"

„Ach Poppy, Biiiitttteee", flehte Lily, und die anderen mussten wieder lachen. So ging es noch eine ganze Weile, und Miss Pomfrey musste einsehen, dass es wohl besser war die Mädchen schon zu entlassen, damit diese nicht noch mehr Unruhe in den Krankenflügel bringen. Eigentlich fehlte ihnen ja auch nichts. Raul würde wohl oder übel bis kurz vor dem Fest in ihrer Obhut verbringen müssen. Sie verabreichte ihm noch einen Stärkungstrank und versprach, wenn er sich ruhig verhalten würde, könne sie auch ihn am Abend entlassen.

Als es Abend wurde holten die Mädchen Raul aus dem Krankenflügel ab. Lily hatte aus dem Schlafsaal der jungen Raul ein paar neue Sachen zum anziehen mitgebracht, so das er nicht noch extra in den Gryffindor Turm zurück musste. Er war mit Lilys Wahl sehr zu frieden und zog sich schnell hinter dem Vorhang der zwischen den Krankenbetten stand um. Gemeinsam gingen sie die große Treppe hinunter in die große Halle.

In der Großen Halle standen viele kleine Tische an denen man zu viert oder zu acht sitzen konnte. An einem vierer Tisch saß Niclas und winkte ihnen herüber. Anna strahlte und lief gleich los. Lily und Raul folgten ihr langsam.

Lilys Eltern saßen etwas abseits an einem etwas größeren Tisch. Harry saß neben Malfoy und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihm. Hermine saß ihnen gegenüber, neben ihrer ehemaligen Zimmergenossin Parvati. Ginny und Neville saßen neben Professor McGonagall und Ron und Luna neben Professor Dumbledore. Auch sie schienen sich prächtig zu unterhalten.

Zu erst gab es Essen, und Raul stürzte sich wie ein Habicht darauf. „Du tust ja so als ob du Tagelang nichts mehr zu essen bekommen hast!" neckte ihn Niclas.

„Hab ich auch nicht!" brachte Raul gerade noch so verständlich mit vollem Mund heraus. Lily musste lachen, sie mochte es, wenn Raul so zufrieden war. Anna dagegen stierte die ganze Zeit auf Niclas.

Es wurden eine Menge Toasts auf den Sieg und auf die Freunde ausgesprochen, viel gegessen und getrunken. Irgendwann sagte Lily „Mir ist das zu viel Lärm, ich geh ein bisschen an die frische Luft!"

„Stört es dich wenn ich mitkomme?" fragte Raul schüchtern und blickte fragend zu Lily.

„Nö, Raul das wäre sogar sehr nett von dir", erwiderte Lily und stand auf. Beide verließen die Halle und gingen nach draußen. Auch Anna und Niclas hatten keine Lust mehr auf den Trubel und schlossen sich kurz darauf Lilys Idee an. Auch sie gingen hinaus auf das Hogwarts- Gelände.

Am See trafen sie dann auf Lily und Raul. Raul saß auf einer Bank und blickte auf den See. Lily hatte sich neben ihm gesetzt und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. So saßen beide schweigend da und genossen die Ruhe.

Anna wollte die beiden nicht stören und sich einen anderen Platz suchen, doch Niclas zog sie mit sich. „Stören wir?" fragte er vorsichtig nach. Er bereute eigentlich schon hierher gekommen zu sein, natürlich würde er stören.

„Nein, gar nicht, setzt euch doch zu uns!" antwortete Lily sanft. Sie lächelte ihn zufrieden an. Niclas setzte sich etwas abseits zu Lily und Anna neben ihn.

„Danke Lily!" raunte Niclas und blickte zu Boden. „Wofür?" fragte Lily erstaunt nach. „Dass du mich vor den Todessern gerettet hast", sprach Niclas weiter. „Freunde tun so was füreinander", erklärte Lily sanft. „Danke!" sagte Niclas noch mal. „Wofür war das?" fragte nun Anna leise aber erstaunt nach. „Das ich euer Freund sein darf."

Vom Wald winkten ein paar Zentauren herüber, bevor sie sich wieder in den Wald zurückzogen. Wie lange es wohl noch braucht, bis die Zentauren wieder Vertrauen fassen dachte sich Lily und schmiegte ihren Kopf noch fester an Rauls Schulter.

Schweigend blickten die vier auf den See.

23. Rachepläne. 

In einem heruntergekommenen Zimmer in der schäbigsten Gegend von London saß ein Junge auf seinem Bett und stierte auf eine alte Fotografie. Man merkte nicht, dass er erst 11 Jahre alt war, denn er sah viel ältere aus. Sein Gesicht hatte viele Falten und seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich rau. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen als er vor sich her murmelte. „Das werdet ihr mir alle büßen, ich werde mich rächen!"


End file.
